A change in the states
by Lamila
Summary: Harry is tired of being who everyone wants him to be and takes a vacation that he fails to inform the order of to the united states. There he don't only find himself but a family f his own. I don't own anything! Please don't sue me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything exept the OC. Please don't sue me, I'm only bored!

Okey, now betaed! Thanks to the lovely RRW.

Radio

_Letters _

**Articles**

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, age 15 almost 16, walked the street down towards Diagon Alley in a good mood as he went over his plan in his head again.

First: Get away from Privet Drive under Snape's watch

Second: Get a hotel room in Muggle London and get some money from Gringotts.

Third: Get what's needed to get out of the country. Come up with a fake name.

Fourth: Get on the plane and get a hotel room in Muggle world.

Fifth: Make sure no one find me.

Sixth: Get new clothes and have fun.

Seventh: Come back and don't get killed by friends and family.

Eight: Go to school.

It was a good, easy plan that he could follow and it was plenty of room for having fun… It was then he heard a small cry from a child. As it was early on the morning and almost no one, except himself, on the street he looked around for the child. What he saw made his heart sink. In an alley sat two small children both of whom could not be any older than eight. They were dirty and had bruises all over themselves. It looked as if they had no other option; that they had lived on the streets; but it didn't look like they had been living in the streets for longer then a couple of weeks.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked the children and as soon as he said that they looked up at him with fear in their eyes. When they saw his calm and worried face, they seemed to calm down and the child that had been crying answered his question.

"I'm tired, hungry and dirty and we have no were to go" the little girl sobbed and started to cry again.

"How did you end up on the streets?" he asked and the little boy that was hugging the girl answered him this time.

"Our dad said we could go to the toy store and when we came out from there, he and the car were gone. They were no were to be found and now we have been all alone. No one cares about us." The boy hugged the girl as she was the last thing he had which of course she was.

Harry bit his lip. He couldn't leave them here and he had heard how horrible orphanages treated the children but what would he do with them? Could he? Well he could at least take them to the room to clean and give some food and then decide what to do.

"Do you two want to come with me? I can't leave you here and I'm sure you would like to eat something, am I right?" The mention of food seemed to do the trick. Both of the children's eyes went big when an older boy said he could give them food. He smiled and held out his hand for the girl who slowly took it, as she held her (he guessed) brother's in her other hand.

--

They walked the way back to Harry's hotel and walked up to his room before he ordered some soup. As they waited, the children sat down at the sofa while he sat down in a chair.

"What's your name?" he asked them and the little girl answered with a half angry half sad voice.

"I don't want to be called that name ever again, I don't like it! I want a new name, a name that he didn't call me!"

"What did he call you?" Harry asked calm and wondered if their father had been verbally abusive to them.

"Cicely and my brother was Malcolm. We don't want to be called that ever again!" she half screamed at him and her brother hugged her.

"OK, I won't call you that. Don't worry. My name is Harry" He didn't know why but he liked the children and at some point they reminded him of himself at that age. The brother spoke up.

"What will you do to us after we have eaten?" he probably was older then his sister as he was so protective over her.

"Well I was thinking that you two maybe would like to take a shower and maybe sleep a bit? You look a bit tired and no one will harm you here, I promise" Harry smiled at the children and this time he got two small smiles back.

--

The children didn't know why but they trusted this boy. He didn't look like he was going to hurt them and he had ordered food for them! He was the first nice person since their dad left and they were so hungry. When the food arrived, the boy looked at his sister and he saw it in her eyes. She wanted to stay with the boy named Harry and to tell the truth, so did he. Harry maybe could give them new names and take care of them. Harry seemed to have nice eyes even if they were sad too. It looked like he was as loony as they were. Harry came back to the children with the chicken soup and put the hot bowls in front of the children. He smiled a little and handed each of them a spoon and watched as they ate. When they had eaten the soup they seemed to fight as hard as they could against falling asleep.

"Go on and sleep, nothing will happen to you I promise" he said softly and his smile became even bigger as the little girl yawned before falling asleep on her brother. Not long after he fell asleep as well. Harry carried the two children one at the time into the bedroom and put them on the bed before he pulled the curtains closed so no sunlight came near the bed but he left it only half closed so they could see the room and left the room door half open to so that he could see inside to. Before he left the room he stood and watched the children sleep and realized that he felt strange. Like a need to keep his promise and make sure they were safe. Was it like this, how a parent felt? He sat down in the sofa and started to read the book about Oliver Twist as he wondered if he were going to keep the children or not.

--

The little girl who used to be named Cicely woke up first and sat up in the big bed. Soon she remembered the boy named Harry who had given her end her brother food and told them to go to sleep when they were tired. Now she looked around and saw thou the open door who the boy Harry sat on the sofa in the other room. Slowly she crawled out of the bed and started to walk over to Harry. She was just behind him when he turned around and smiled at her.

"Slept well?" he asked and put a book on the table before he turned fully against her.

"Better then I has for a long time, you are Harry right?" she asked shyly and he nodded smiling.

"Yes, Harry. You said that you felt dirty would you like to take a shower? He asked and she thought before she nodded.

"You can borrow one of my shirts so you don't have to put on your dirty cloths is that acceptable?" he asked and she really liked that idea so she nodded. They quietly got a big red shirt and a belt from the bedroom. He put on the shower for her and walked out from the room so that he could go and a hunt for a hair brush so that he could comb out her long blond hair when she was done in the shower. After a minute he heard some noise from the bedroom and the head of the boy looked out.

"Your sister is in the shower, don't worry I didn't hurt her. Why don't you sit down and wait for your turn while I see it I can find some clothes that you can wear." When he came back from the bedroom, he found a smaller shirt and a pair of jeans that was so small he had to wonder why he packed them. He saw that the girl just came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Harry gave the brother the clothes and took up the hairbrush he had found so he started to brush out the little girl's hair.

"How old are you and your brother?" he asked her as he fought with her hair.

"We are seven and a half, our birthday is on the 17th of January." she said and grimaced as he had to pull the brush a bit harder.

"So you are twins then?"

"That's what mom said before she went to sleep. She hasn't woken up yet and dad won't tell us when she will wake up. Then he left us and now we have no one. You are the only one that has been nice to us." Harry started to feel that feeling inside again as he remembered how it was before Hogwarts and Sirius. Sirius, who he had died for him, and he would not let his death be for nothing. He would enjoy his life as Sirius had told him to do many times. The boy came out from the bathroom and Harry started to brush his hair to as it went town to his nose.

Sure Harry was only 16 years old and hadn't finished school; but there he could always find someone to watch them and it was not like he had no money. He had gotten a letter from Gringotts just yesterday that said he now owned everything that Sirius left after him and that was a looooot of gold and it would seem that he had other vaults from the Potter line too. He had a Dark Lord after him but these kids would probably be in danger even if didn't take them in. They were a chance for him to be something, a father, with his own family and not just a fake son like at the Weasley's.

"I would like nothing more than have you as my children and that goes for both of you. Would that be ok?" he asked them and he saw them realize what he said and then throw their arms around him.

"You two need names now don't you? Have any ideas?" they crept up against him in the couch and he put his arms around them.

"No I want a name that you give me!" said the girl and the boy nodded hard.

"I don't now… how about Julie and Jake? Julie and Jake Potter, children of Harry Potter!" They smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on their faces.

"I like it, how about you Julie?" asked Jake and looked over at his sister.

"I love it, but can we… can you dad now?" Julie asked him and Harry thought fore a minute before he smiled down at her.

"Why yes of course, my beautiful daughter." tears were in her eyes as she hugged him again and soon Jake joined in with a big smile on his face.

--

Harry walked inside Gringotts and looked around until a goblin waved at him to come forward.

"What can I help you with Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked and looked at the young wizard with respect in his eyes."I would like to talk to someone about a lot of things that would need your help" he said and smiled sweetly at the goblin who told him to go to a goblin named Kuppa that had an office down a corridor. Harry walked to the office and knocked before he waited for the goblin to answer his call. A mere second later the door opened and the goblin told him to come inside.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to ask about adoptions. You see, I found a couple of abandoned twins today and they have agreed to stay with me. Is there any law against it or what do I do?" the goblin looked at him in a funny way before he started to talk.

"Mr. Potter it's a very honourable thing that you wish to do and in order to do so you have to have a kind heart. All you have to do is to fill out these forms about the twins and give them to me. I will do the rest for you because I know you will take care of those children" the goblin said and put some papers in front of him.

"I am also planning on going to the states for the remainder of the summer holiday and I would like to go without being followed by either Dumbledore or Voldemort's little groups. So I would like to open up a vault with a false name… is that possible?" he smiled when the goblins face lit up in a smile to that made him look even uglier.

"Why yes of course. Anything for our favourite client, no one but the goblins will know about it and we won't tell a soul about it… or soulless beings. We would actually like to protect you and your little family on this trip. Had you any plans at where you would go or do in the states?" Harry shocks his head no and the goblins smile became wider.

"We could easily get you a room at one very good hotel that we know of on the Muggle side of New York. It's nice and quiet. If you need to go somewhere without the children the candy girl in the lobby usually can spare some time as she herself lives there and it's very secret about the guests. We could easily help you with everything that you might need while there and keep people you wish to keep away here"

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Kuppa but can you tell me why you are doing this for me?"

"As I said you are our favourite client and you should know that you have our respect. You are famous and it hasn't gone to your head and you still have a hart kind enough to take it up on yourself to take care of the twins you found on the street. That Mr. Potter is why the goblins respect you. You even treat all creatures you meet with respect and politeness that not many wizards show their own house elf" Harry's mouth got the shape of an O and then he smiled again.

"Had any name in mind for the other vault?" Kuppa asked.

"Yes, from now on I'm Raven Oliver Twist if that could be arranged?"

"Yes Mr. Twist how much would you like to put in this vault?"

"One million galleons would due and I need to get some Muggle money to…"

"May I suggest a sort of credit card we have here? It works in Muggle and Wizarding world and when you are in, for example the States, the card changes the money into dollars."

"That would be perfect Mr. Kuppa when can I pick it up?"

"You can come in the morning and don't forget those forms Mr. Potter."

"I won't, thank you Mr. Kuppa and good night." Harry got up from his chair and walked out of the office. The goblin looked after him still with the smile on his face.

"That boy really is something special."

--

Harry had sat with his children on the airplane and it felt a bit weird. Now he had children, twins. His only hopes was that they were not like the Weasley twins when they were older. But now they sat next to him and had a thumb war. He smiled and watched as he wondered what he was going to do when they got there. Maybe he needed a new plan for the trip? Well first they should go to the room that Kuppa had gotten them and after that they probably should get some clothes. Right now all they had was what they were dressed in. After that? Maybe it was a good idea to tell them that magic was real. He looked over and saw how they had fallen asleep. With a sigh he himself closed his eyes and soon he too fell into the darkness that was sleep.

--

At the airport he looked around for someone that would take them to the hotel. The children were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes where they stood next to his legs with their small hands holding onto his jeans. It was then Harry saw a girl with a sign that said "Twist". He walked over to the girl and when she saw him she smiled.

"Mr. Twist? I'm Sasha and I will take you to the hotel. This way please." They followed her and got into the black car and looked out at the huge city they travelled into. The car stopped in front of a tall building with big windows. They checked in and walked up to the room on the fifth floor.

"Daddy can I go to sleep now?" asked Julie and yawned.

"Yes you can Julie. I will take a nap too and later we will go out shopping… got it?" The children nodded and walked over to the door were they thought the bedroom to be.

--

He woke up later by two things jumping up and down in his bed. "Why am I being attacked so early?" he muttered as the twins pulled him out so he fell to the floor.

"Shopping Daddy!" Julie half screamed as she tried to push his shirt over his head.

"If she's like this at eight then how will she be when she's a teenager?" he muttered to himself as looked after the girl. Jake helped him up and together they walked after his sister. Soon they were walking down a street and looking into different windows.

"Wow, look at her!" Jake suddenly said and pointed on a girl in the mass of people around them. Harry followed his finger and when he saw her he just stared at her. She had the blondest hair he had ever seen and the tops were coloured in a beautiful navy-blue colour. Her pale face was painted with dark tones of make up and she had a silver ring around her full bottom lip. She had some sort of dress that looked like it was floating around her while it looked like she had been born in it. Her steps were easy even though her shoes had large heals that sounded really heavy. Then she looked up at him and smiled. Her blue grey eyes were laughing as she stopped before him.

"Hey, you look kinda lost. Need help?"

"err… yeah I think so, you see we just came here today and were going shopping but I've never really had anything but my cousins old hand me downs so… I'm out in the blue and now I have to help these two too and I have no idea were to go or what to get. I really like your clothes though, not so fixed up and boring as everyone else" He blushed when she broke out in laugh at his rambling.

"Well thank you, do you two like my clothes too?" when they nodded she held out her hand to Julie who slowly took it.

"Yes, they are special" The girl led them into a shop were it was a bit dark but in a nice way.

--

After about three hours with the girl in the shop, they walked outside to get a coffee and some cake.

"And now after three hours shopping my name's Melona you guys?"

"I'm Raven this is Jake and Julie thanks for the help."

"Well it was needed, couldn't let a potential hottie like yourself go and become normal now could I?" The twins suddenly jumped up and was running to the playcorner of the café they were in and left Harry alone with Melona.

"Thanks… I think" he said and took a snip of his coffee trying to hide his blush.

"So who's the mother?" she asked.

"I have adopted them just a few days ago, found them on the streets of London."

"That's horrible! But you must have a big heart to do that" her smile made him tingle and he gave her a smile back.

"You sound like a British person so I guess you go to Hogwarts?" this made him almost choke on some cake he just put in his mouth.

"How did you know?"

"I can feel the magic around. It's thrilling to know someone posses power like that… you're special Raven… or should I say Harry?" At this he stared at her with wide eyes.

"How…how?"

"I just happened to get a flash of your scar don't worry, with your hair, it won't happened again." She was right about his hair. It was a mix of James and Sirius hair from their fifth year so it fell down his face in an almost "I have just had the great shag" way.

--

"Daddy I liked Mel, can we meet her again?" asked Julie as she unpacked all her new clothes from the bags. Julie's new wardrobe was most striped tights in different colours together with knee long skirts and some striped shirts. Jake had baggy dark jeans and t-shirts together with long-sleeved shirts and some baseball caps that he wore backwards. Harry had something similar to both of them. He had baggy dark jeans to both long-sleeved shirts and t-shirts with texts on them. He also had only clothes in black, dark green, dark blue and blood red.

"We will see she just disappeared after we came out of the café as you saw" he said and smiled evilly as he got an idea. He picked her up on his shoulder and started to spin around as she laughed. Jake watched from the other side of the room until Harry threw his sister on her bed and picked him up.

"Mercy" Jake laughed before Harry put him down and looked at them.

"Time to change into new clothes don't you think? So Jake you are first and then you Julie, got it?" when they nodded he walked to his room to unpack his things. As he did this, he put the radio on and made a grimace at what he heard.

"Lucas Prata? Hell no…" he started to flip between the radio stations before he found one that seemed ok.

"Welcome to yet another hour with us at Hell No and with you tonight are me, Dan …" Harry nodded at that and started to work.

"…and we will remind you that this is the last week that I will be spending here so anyone who thinks they can handle the job can show up and try it out for an hour then the listeners call in to the office and the one who gets the most and best gets the job…"

Harry didn't hear more because the twins came running in playing tag.

--

Jake looked at his sister as she played with a doll Harry had gotten her. He himself had other toys but right now he felt like watching his sister have fun rather than himself. He had and would always look out for his sister. It was how he was; he was the quiet boy who protected his sister and he liked to play alone sometimes. She was the chatting, charming girl who played with everyone even if they didn't want to. She just was the cute chatting blonde girl. Now that Harry had taken them in he didn't need to protect her as he used to on the streets. It was nice to know someone was looking out for them now. Both of them.

--

Harry walked out from the movie theatre and looked around on the street. The sky over him was darkening slowly in an almost comforting way. He had left the children with Sasha, the babysitting candy girl, and had just seen some action movie. When he looked around he was a bit shocked to see Melona walking down the street, but she didn't appear to see him.

"Hey Mel!" he called and waved at her. She looked at him and her face broke out in a wide smile.

"Hey potential hottie who turned out hot!" she said and laid one arm around his waist. He laid his arm around her shoulders and they started to walk down the street again.

"So where's the adorable twins I met?" she asked and looked up at him, her eyes heavy with make up.

"Sasha is watching them. She works at the hotel" he explained and looked around at all the people.

"So when do you have to be back?" She asked as they walked inside a big building.

"Some time later, she lives in the hotel so it doesn't matter. Why?"

"Wanna meet my friends? We go to school here so they should be in their rooms" she said and pushed the button that called for the elevator.

"You can stay in school over the summer?"

"Yeah Madame C has to look after us, now come on!" she started to drag him out of the elevator and down the corridor to a door with the number 57 on it. Mel banged on the door opened and pushed him inside and slammed the door shut again.

"Guys!!" she called and Raven was a bit shocked to see two girls and one boy appears out from the doors.

"That's the potential hottie?" one girl said as she put some neon pink substance in some of her hair.

"Who really turned out good!" said the other girl who had dark brown hair who was busy turning her hair full of small plaits.

"Yeah, yeah. Raven, this is Nina and Kane, the boy are Zach. Nina, you need any help with that colour?" The girl with the pink substance nodded gratefully. Raven sat down on the couch and looked as Zach played with a video camera.

"Now we will have an interview with a hot fellow named Raven Twist. Why have you come to New York, Raven?" Zach asked playing he was a TV reporter.

"Well I and the twins I take care of came here for a vacation" he said and smiled into the camera.

"You take care of twins? Tell us more…"

--

"He has twins? So let me get this straight, he's hot, nice, a loving father and he are single?" Nina asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah that's right" Mel said as she held the hairdryer over Nina's head in one hand and a magazine in the other.

"Then go get him! God knows that if you don't I will!" The soon pink haired girl said and looked seriously at her friend.

"Now?"

"Yeah!"

With a bit of worry she got up from the chair she'd been sitting in and walked over to Raven and Zach.

"Hey Raven, I was thinking. Maybe you and I could go out sometime?" she asked and almost melted when he looked at her. She had never felt like this before only some butterflies in her belly but now it was full of pixignomes.

--

Raven felt a bit torn about that question. Yes he had wanted to see her again and when he had done that he had felt the urge to kiss her; but was it only lust or was there more? Now when she looked so hot standing there waiting for an answer he said the only thing he could think of:

"Yes, I would like that very much Mel."

He smiled at her and could felt Zach zoom with the video camera at them.

"You free this Friday?" was it only him or did the others in the room know something that would happened this Friday.

"Yeah, what shall we do?"

"Well every second Friday the students here have a karaoke night. It is always fun so I was thinking you and I could go" he nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll be there."

--

Kane looked this Raven up and down. The half long black hair fell down his face, black and dark green cloths hung nicely around his slender and strong form and his face had a warm and open expression. His eyes, oh his eyes. They were big, shining almost like emeralds in the sun. They gave away emotion and looked somewhat haunted. If she were to get a boyfriend it would be him but in this case she was sorry to say she didn't swing that way. But for her friend he would do. She smiled and waved to the camera as Zach moved it her way. She had a growing feeling it would be a long summer.

--

"I call this meeting of Order of the Phoenix to order. Anyone has anything of importance to report?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore said loudly in the crowded room. The Order was together in a room, and all looked over at the old man and stayed quiet for some seconds.

"Have anyone heard from Harry?" asked Tonks suddenly and looked around. Everybody shook their head. This had Albus get a little worried.

"Severus you go check on him and come back here and give a report afterwards" he said and saw how his now even grumpier potions masters disappeared out of the room. The others started to report what they had found out since the last meeting but it was loudly interrupted when Snape rushed into the room again a couple of minutes after he left.

"He's gone!" he said and threw some papers and a notebook on the table in front of the Headmaster.

"He left this behind for us to find" he said and glared at he book.

"How'd ya know he left by himself" Mad-eye Moody growled when the magical eye spin around even faster then usual.

"Look at the last page in the book Headmaster" was Snape's only answer. Dumbledore calmly opened the book and flipped to the last page with Harry's small and untidy handwriting and read what it was said aloud.

_Hello Dearest and Most Worried Order_

_I have come to a decision that happens to concern me and that means that I will have to inform you now don't it? I have decided to go on a well needed vacation for the summer and also decided not to take anyone of you with me. Now if you will kindly listen you will see that if it was possible for me to sneak out on you, and we count all the time Voldie and I have spent talking, I bet I can survive the summer. Now I can't say I'm sorry that I chose to get away under Professor Snape's guard or that I will come back safe and sound. But I can promise that if you find me and bring me home I will be pissed; and Headmaster you wouldn't want that to happen again huh? Now I wish you all a good summer and I will see you at the end of this holiday._

_Bloody boy who wouldn't die_

_Harry P_

_P.S I do recommend the Quibbler. It is an extraordinary paper!_

Dumbledore put the book down and looked around in the room. Almost everyone was in shock except a few who were laughing like nuts.

"So we've been guarding an empty house for one week? That's priceless!" Fred Wesley laughed and dried a tear that fell down his face.

"He sure is our business partner that one!" George said and picked himself up from the floor with a big smile on his face.

"Be quiet you two! What if anything happens to him? What if You-Know-Who finds him before we do? The poor dear is so thin as it is…" Molly Weasley started to worry for her surrogate son. Nobody really took note on Snape, who promised pain and revenge at the boy, but looked up at the leader again. The exception was Tonks, who was digging in her bag after something.

"Nymphandora what are you looking for?" Albus said tiredly and looked at her as she finally pulled up a paper out from her bag.

"Harry told us to read the Quibbler so I am. He is up to something I just know it" she said and started to flip through the paper.

"Of course he is, that boy is always up to something! Albus we have to find him! We can't leave him out there!" Molly said. At the same time Tonks made a sound of excitement and success.

"Hear this!" she said as she started to read.

**The Potter Children?**

**Yes that's what I think. A few days ago Mr. Potter left his home to go on a well needed vacation but when he was in London to get some financial matters attended to he found a pair of twins. He took them home and as I understand he later adopted them. The twins are a boy and girl (now named Julie and Jake Potter) and look to be around eight years old. The new father took both of his new children with him to a location I will keep to myself for security reasons. Mr. Potter, when he arrived at his destination, was picked up by a girl in a school uniform, who took them to their recent location. The day after the Potter family went shopping and was after about ten minutes joined by a beautiful young woman who helped them find their way in the big new city. We wish him a nice vacation and luck with his new family**

**Raven O. Twist**

"So?" she asked and looked around. Many looked skeptical…a fifteen year old taking in street rats?

"Tonks I say it's just a coincidence. Harry knows better then to do any of that and he wouldn't go so far for his vacation" Albus said and looked out in the room.

"Why wouldn't he? If I were him I would! He hasn't started to attack other countries yet so it's perfect. I believe this is true" Tonks said a bit desperate in her voice.

"Then you can follow up and see if there are any more articles about Harry or from this Mr. Twist and then report back next week"

--

tada


	2. 2: Hell No and Dates

Disclaimer: Still only bored, no money made here.

Radio

_Letters_

**Articles**

Chapter 2

Raven woke up when someone was pulling of his blanket from him and all the warmth seemed to go away. Slowly he sat and looked around and saw Jake stand with his blanket in one hand.

"Hey Jake. C'mon up here" he said tiredly and held out a hand. Jake took it and crawled up in the big bed next to his father. Raven took the blanket and put it over them and lay down.

"So what's up?" he asked the small boy.

"Nightmare" the boy said and crawled a bit into him. Raven carefully took him in a hug with Jakes head under his. Jake made himself small and started to tell him about his nightmare.

"Julie and I were on the street again cuz you didn't want us anymore and she was sick. I couldn't do anything…" Jake started to cry and Raven did what he somehow felt he was supposed to do. He rubbed his back and whispered calming words into Jakes ear.

"Shh I will be here… don't worry, shh" and when Jake calmed down enough he fell asleep again. Raven let him stay in his bed and fell asleep again, even warmer then before.

--

Julie woke up and walked in to her dad's room. When she came there she climbed up in his bed and found Jake at his other side.

"Julie?" Raven asked sleepily.

"Daddy, what shall we do today?" she asked.

"I don't know what…" then they heard somebody knock at the door. Raven slowly got out from bed and walked to open the door. To his surprise Nina stood outside his door.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" he asked and stepped aside so she could come in.

"Did Mel tell you that she is a figure skater?" she said and he shook his head no.

"She had training now and the gang are gonna be there, after her practice we're gonna skate too, c'mon" she said and pushed him into the bedroom and started to attack his wardrobe.

"But none of us have skates or can skate." he said as Jake and Julie sat up in the bed.

"Jake and Julie?" she asked as she saw them and Raven nodded."They're so cute! Hi, I'm Nina, will ya help getting your dad and yourself ready to learn how to ice skate?" she asked with her electric neon pink lips in a big smile.

"Yes, we can do that!" they half shouted and shot out of bed and started to look at his wardrobe as well. Soon he was in a long-sleeved dark green shirt with a black t-shirt over both of them, which made sure his slender and a bit muscular form was seen. Added to that, he wore dark jeans that looked used and worn. Jake had on about the same as he but with a white long-sleeved and a red t-shirt both hung more loosely then his own. Julie had a pair of warm tights (green/black striped) and a wide knee skirt in black. To this she had a green t-shirt with a pair of black wings on the back and a black hoodie with a zipped on front over.

"Jake go get your hoodie too" Raven said and smiled as the boy a little grumpy went and got his shirt. Then they went down to the gang who were waiting in a car.

"Hey Kane, Zach. This is Jake and Julie" said Nina as she jumped inside the car and sat down next to two empty seats were Jake and Julie sat down. Raven sat next to Kane and Zach pointed his video camera at the twins."Hi, names Zach and I like to make videos, I'm 16 years old and I am as childish as a five year old. How about you?" He asked the twins who giggled.

"I'm Jake and this is Julie, we are eight and our father dumped us on the street. That's were Dad found us and adopted us. I like weird people like yourself and Julie loves chocolates." It was quiet for some time before Nina shouted out:

"We have to buy skates here and then we are going to buy tons of chocolates and I'm going to be as weird as possible!"

"You already are weird enough Ma'am but that chocolate sounds good" this made the teenagers laugh.

--

Raven watched in awe as Mel spun around and the blue/black dress flew around her. Her blonde hair done in curls was put up to a ponytail so they wouldn't get in her face. She stopped to the music and took some deep breaths.

"Perfect, do it again" said her coach Sally was an older lady that reminder Raven of McGonagall. Coach Sally had once been a champion in figure skating but she had hurt her foot to never be able to skate again. When Melona had started to skate at young age she had already a love for dark clothes and heavy tones of music that made no one want to train her. She had grown up to the age of ten when Sally found her and started to train her. Soon she was the best in her age, all with her dark cloths and heavy tones of music. Sally personally didn't like all the pink and baby blue cloths and same old music as the other skaters used, but that didn't mean that she loved at the music and clothes Mel wanted to have. But it was her strict attitude and wish for perfection that made Mel strong and Mel's own wish to make Sally proud of her.

After Mel hade done the same program a couple of times her practice was over and everybody entered the ice. Raven had a hold on Jakes hand but almost as soon as the boy was on the ice he started to make his own way even if a bit out of control. Julie was much the same but she was somehow the fastest one out on the ice and skated like she'd done it her whole life.

"Jake have you two been ice skating before?" Raven asked the boy at his side and saw how he stared at his sister.

"No" They stared in shock as she almost flew over the ice and after some seconds all ere skating around. Mel came up next to Raven who gladly took her hand. Nina and Kane skated around playing tag with Jake as Julie was doing some dance to the music Zach had put on as he got them all on tape.

"Who is that child?!" a voice exploded in the laugh filled hall and all stopped to see Coach Sally point at Julie.

"My daughter Julie, why?"

"She has too much talent to be wasted. I would like to train her as I train Melona at the same time as I can't show how to skate properly. Please don't let her talent be wasted!" Julie who had come up next to him looked up at him with big green eyes pleading him to say yes.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Practice start at eleven each morning and we will call when it's over, see you tomorrow Julie." Coach Sally said and walked away.

--

It had gone a few days since the day in the ice hall and everyday Mel picked Julie up for practice. Zach had taken it up on himself to take Jake to the skate park. Apparently Zack could use a skateboard and was now teaching Jake. That left Raven to hang out with Kane and Nina.

Some days they would go shopping and come home with huge and heavy bags with tons of stuff; or they would hang out in their room at the school. Usually, Nina would be glued to her cell phone (more than usual that is) and Kane would just hang around, flipping a magazine or practice on her drums. For the moment Raven was trying to figure out how his new cell phone worked and for once Nina put her phone down.

"Raven, would I look better if my hair was black with this pink as highlights?" she asked after half an hour staring into a mirror.

"Yes!" Kane answered before him without even looking up from her magazine. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and both of the girls froze.

"Who is it?" Nina asked and Kane was shaking her head furiously is a way that said "No! What the hell are you doing?!"

"It's me Nina, Mary Ann."

"Nina's not home right now, please leave a massage after the beep. Beeeeep" she said and motioned to Kane and him for the window. He followed Kane up and after her to the window as this Mary Ann knocked again. They all fled up the fire case up to the roof were Kane and Nina started to laugh.

"Who's that?" he asked and watched the girls calm down enough to tell him about this Mary-Ann.

"She's the school shrink, think she's gone now?" Nina asked Kane who nodded and they started to take the stairs down inside this time. They hade come down to the entrance when they saw Mary Ann around the corner. They had started to slowly back away when the doors were pushed open and Mel and Zach came in with Julie and Jake. They saw them and shouted:

"Friends!!" That's how Mary Ann found the and took the all to her office.

--

"Well how nice of all of you to drop in" Mary Ann said happily to the bored and somewhat irritated group of teens in front of her in her light green office.

"You are new! Care to tell me about yourself?" she said to Raven and gave him a small smile.

"I don't know what to say really…" he said slowly and in a bored voice.

"Maybe something easy, like favourite food, were you go to school and who are your favourite teacher is…" Mary Ann said and held her pen in her note book, ready to write.

"My favourite food?" he asked and looked at her with empty eyes.

"Yes"

"Human flesh, I attend a magical school in Europe and I can't talk about my teachers without killing you. I would enjoy to suck out your eyeballs, don't get me wrong, you do have beautiful eyes but it is something addictive with eating fresh eyes…" he stared at her eyes with his empty stare and obviously made her uncomfortable.

"Hum" she said and pulled back from him somewhat."Really you should try it" he said and finally looked away from her and around the room.

"Heh … I will just go and… get something… I'll be right back" she then fled the office faster then the others had ever seen her move. The group stared at him and then burst out laughing together with him.

"Raven I almost believed you for a second there, cool!" Zach said and looked around in the room.

"Yeah you were soo believable… you don't eat eyes and flesh right?" said Nina a bit worried and got up from her seat.

"No I don't but I am a good entertainer, now how do we get out of here?"

"We take the secret way from behind this portrait…" said Mel and moved a portrait of a young man with shaved head.

"I didn't know it was a passage here!" Kane said and walked thou it.

"Well we kinda thought you needed the time when she got her claws into you, sorry Kane." Zach said and got hit in the head from Mel who was walking behind him. They came out near the roof and made their way back to the room were Julie and Jake was.

--

Raven was walking around on the streets trying to find something to wear on his date with Mel later that night. He felt like he was lost when he found a big sign on a building, it said:

**Last try day for Hell No's new radio talker, Do YOU has what it takes?**

He looked at the sign for some minutes before he shook his head. Should he try? What the hell, you only live once. He thought and walked inside the grey building.--Mel had just come out of the shower and put on the radio as she started to get dressed. She had a date later that day. She stood and was about to put her make-up on when something on the radio catcher her attention.

"… and here we have the last person who is going to try out for our position as radio talker a Mr. Raven Twist. You all know what to do, you like him: contact us with mail, sms or call and hopefully he will get more votes then the last one. Welcome and good luck." said Tony, one of the talkers oh HN (Hell No is called HN).

"Thank you, well I am Raven and will be your chatter for the hour. Now I hadn't really planed to come here, I was looking for something to wear on my first date with a beautiful girl I met here. I have no idea what to were so why don't you call me on (501) 670-2348 (I just made it up) and give me some ideas…now I will play High School never ends by Bowling for soup" She stared at the radio as the music started to play before she threw herself after her cell phone.

--

"Hello and who are you?" Raven asked the person in the phone and smiled. It was fun to be on the radio, play music and just relax.

"It's me, Raven, Melona and your date if you remember" said Mel's voice and shocked him for some seconds.

"Oh, hi Mel, How are you my angel?" he asked happily.

"I'm fine, wanted to say that I would enjoy you in leather pants and thank you for calling me beautiful" 

"Can't deny the truth, how are my little twins?" 

"I dumped Jake and Julie with Zach and Kane at the skate park" she answered.

"Ok, any song you wish me to play for you?" he asked her.

"'Since You Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson, please" she said.

"I'll play it for you, C'ya later"with that the connection broke and the song started to play.

"Well as you heard I have a couple of twins, I found them on London's streets and took them in. They are eight years old. Julie has just started ice-skating and Jake skates with a skateboard… anyway here are Sk8er boi with Avril Lavinge and after that Kelly Clarkson"

--

Mel hung up on the phone before she got up from the bed and walked over to find her make-up bag again. Soon she stood in front of the mirror again, putting on the colour and singing to the songs Raven played. The pencil she had doped in black eye liner flew around in her face. Nina walked in and sat down on her bed, looking at her with interest.

"You haven't prepared like this for a date since… I don't remember when! You really like him don't you?" Nina said and looked at her friend in the mirror.

"Yeah but can you blame me?" she asked and turned around to look Nina in the eyes.

"Hell no, not with that body of his." Nina said and picked up a hair brush. Happily Mel sat down next to Nina and let her brush out her still wet hair.

"Is… is that Raven on HN?"

"Yeah isn't he great! Oh listen!"

"Hey, I'm Candy and I was wondering about this date you were going on, what are you two going to do?" a girl asked."Hello Candy, I remember she said we were going to do some karaoke."

"Well she said you should wear leather pants, have any? If you don't the you should go to a shop called 'Lacky and Leather´ they have the best leather pants ever"

"Thank you I will look it up"

"Good and you sound weird, where are you from?"

"I'm from England, on a well needed vacation"

"Cool and good luck on the date" Music from Within Temptation came from the radio.

"Whatever will you wear tonight?" Nina asked suddenly.

"The dress" she asked smugly.

"THE dress? God girl, you will drive him nuts" said Nina and laughed.

"Hopefully, now can you locate my earrings? I need to find them and I have no idea where they are"

--

Raven walked up to the room were Mel lived with her friends. He had gone to the store the girl had suggested and found a pair of pants he liked. To the somewhat baggy leather pants he had a black tank top and a couple of heavy boots. His hair hung around his face like usual but behind his back he had a single red rose to his date. When he only had one corridor left to cross he meet Nina, Kane and Zach.

"Looking good Raven" Nina said and looked him up and down.

"Have fun tonight ok" Zach said

"Heard you on HN today, they will say at ten who will be the next radio talker. Hope it's you" said Kane before they all started to walk away. He walked up to the door and knocked. When Mel opened the door he was stunned by her beauty.

--

Mel smiled at him and was somewhat surprised when he gave her a red rose.

"To the stunning lady before me" he said and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, shall we go?" she asked.

He nodded.

They walked down into a big common room that Raven had only glinted into before and now it was full of students that studied at the school. Even those who go home for the vacation seemed to be here for the karaoke night. It looked amazing with some small tables and couches around them. It was a small stage and it was the lightest place in the room.

"Come on let's sit near the stage" Mel said happily and grabbed his hand. When she led him to a table he couldn't stop thinking about how… hot and beautiful she was. She had a short black dress with a corset like top and it had small, short red sleeves that hung over her shoulders loosely. She had a couple of knee high boots with buckles on the sides. Her blonde hair was put up with a hair clip full of blood red stones. It made her hair fell backwards over the clip and down her neck with some curls. She took his breath away. They sat down and he looked around.

"Only students?" he asked her a little chocked.

"Yup, this is the biggest event in our school and even during the holidays the students come back to join in. Since it's only every second Friday no one wants to miss it, it's like a big party" she said happily and looked over at the stage when a boy in their age walked up with a microphone in his hand.

"Good evening everyone, you all know me: Owen and I will, as usual, present the singers. To keep to our karaoke ritual we want Mel up on the stage to kick this party started with ´I Love Rock and Roll´ by Britney Spears" he said. Mel walked up on the stage and took the mic.

"You just had to give me that song didn't you" she said and when me grinned at her she hit him on the shoulder. He walked of the stage (rubbing his arm and muttering about violent women) and the music started. The text appeared in sparkling neon pink letters. She started to move her body to the music in a very attractive way. When the song ended everyone screamed, catcalled and clapped their hands as she walked over to raven with a big smile on her face.

"You do that every time?" he asked looking at her with wide eyes."Well everyone can't have escaping Dark Lords as a hobby now can we?" she said with a bit of sarcastic voice.

"Yeah… You haven't told anyone who I am, have you?" he asked a bit worried.

"No I haven't, then I wouldn't have Harry Potter all to my self but have to share him with the gold digging bitches around here" she said and he actually laughed at that.

"So you don't mind keeping my secret?"

"Think you could keep mine? I have heard you have some problems with Draco Malfoy in your school" she said her eyes shining.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" he said a bit confused.

"Well I'm his twin, Melona Malfoy" she said a bit shy and looked up at him a bit worried."oh… I've never heard about you" he said calmly.

"Well it may be because Lucius dumped me here when I was about four and I haven't heard from them since. They send me money so I will stay out of their way. So I'm kinda known as ´The lost Malfoy twin´ I believe…" she took a snip on her glace full of coke and gave him a worried glance.

"I had no idea, so what have you been up to since then?"

"Ice skating, school, meeting the gang, finding myself… what have you been up to Mr. famous guy who is one of the most powerful wizards in the whole world?" she said with one of those smiles that made his stomach flip.

"Trying to be the hero everyone wants me to be but now I think I will just quit it and start being me whoever that is…"

"I think I know who you are. I'd say from what I've seen these days that you are a loving father, a good friend, and someone I believe I can trust myself to be in a relationship with. You are the young man who scared Mary Ann away and who took in kids from the street. The man who have escaped the cruelest Dark Lord of all time most and who still can love…" he just stared at her before he blushed.

"That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me" he said to her.

--

"Hey! It's 10:00 PM! Put on HN so we hear who the new radio talker is!" Kane suddenly shouted and many turned to look at her. Owen looked around and nodded.

"Mike, put on HN" he called out and soon the last lyrics on some song before a guy started to talk.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the moment you have been waiting for, HN´s new radio talker is… Raven Twist!" Kane, Nina and Zach screamed and came over to congrat him before they left him to Melona. She bent over and kissed him before she said

"Congratulations" with a big smile on her lips.

"Looks like we have a RT (radio talker) in here, then it's for the best if he comes up here and sing us a song" Owen said and Mel started to put him thro wards the stage.

"Here comes Raven Twist singing Simple Plan's Welcome to my life" The music started and Raven fell into the rhythm, he sang the lyrics and it ended too soon. The audience started screaming and shouting as he embarrassed started to smile. And walk down when Owen grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Now, now don't disappear we haven't even had the chance to approve of you for our little Melona yet. I don't know if but in this school Melona is our little angel and we would hate to see her hurt."

When Owen was talking Mel had come up on the stage and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Owen back off, he's my date and I would like to keep this one!" she gave Owen a warning glare.

"Fine, but then you two have to sing a duet" Owen said and waved to Mike who chose a song called "It's the Start of Something New". They sang and when it was over they (finally) was allowed to go back to their places. When they came there they saw Kane sitting on the table looking around in a bored way.

"Raven! Band practice. Eleven tomorrow. Come here and I'll show you were, don't be late" she said before she left.

"What the hell just happened?" Raven asked Mel.

"Apparently, I'm dating a band member!" was all she said.

--

The Order of the Phoenix had another meeting (unknown to them a few days after Raven's and Mel's date).

"Have anyone got any information concerning Harry?" the oldest man in the room asked and looked around.

"It has been printed a few articles by this Twist guy but they seem a bit… weird" Tonks said and put a folder on the table. She handed out some papers to the others to read at and sat back.

"Like Potter would ever scare away a psychologist " Snape said and threw the paper on the table.

"Here it says that his daughter ice skates and the son skates whatever that is…" growled Moody and let down his own paper on the floor.

"This one is all about how he was asked out by a girl to a karaoke night" said Remus with a small smile on his lips.

"Ahh, this one…"

"Says that the girl…"

"Is not only attractive…"

"But the lost Malfoy twin…"

"Herself" said the Weasley twins and both had big smiles on their faces.

"This one, says that Harry had started to have a passion for music… and candy" said Dumbledore said a small smile as he read the long list of sweets the young hero had eaten and then a rate from one to three stars on how good it was.

"As you see, it's say nothing if it's true or not or even where they are! This Twist guy seems to know everything Harry does; and if all this is true than he is under close watch. I personally would like to talk to him but the Quibbler won't give me any information!" Tonks said and collected the papers again.

"Keep on trying and we'll see how it goes."


	3. 3: The Disasters and some work

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns everything exept the OC

Radio

_Letter_

**_Letter_**

(The day after the date)

Harry walked up to the rooms that held his new friends (and he hoped, girlfriend) and knocked. The door opened by Nina in a short neon pink nightdress and night ruffled hair.

"Raven! You don't have to knock, why don't you walk in like everyone else?" she said tiredly and opened so he could come in. He looked around. It was 10.45 and still it looked like Nina had been sleeping. He saw Zach come out of his room and sit down on the couch to play some videogames.

"Hey Raven," he said after a while without looking up from the game were he just blew up something.

"Hey Zach, have you seen Kane?" just as the words left his mouth Kane walked out from her room fully dressed and it looked like she'd been up for hours. Today she had dreads in her hair in both neon green and blue together with a t-shirt in black with neon green details and a skirt with neon blue/black socks.

"You're here? Good, now let's leave," Kane said and started to walk to the door.

"Where are we goin'?" Raven asked as they made their way down and into a cab that had stopped before them.

They stopped in front of a middle-sized coffee shop. Kane got out of the cab and Raven followed her close after. They knocked and a middle aged woman came to open the door.

"Kane dear, lovely to see you. Is this the boy you woke us up to talk about?" the woman said with a pleasant and calm voice as they stepped in and she locked the door again.

"Yes Mrs. Stoppable. This is him, are the guys here?" Kane said.

"Of course, I'll go and get you your coffee, anything for you dear?" the woman said and turned to Raven.

"A coffee thanks," he answered and looked around in the café they were in. It was rather comfy and had a homey touch about it. He followed Kane deeper in the coffee shop and saw a small stage were two boys were sitting talking. One of them, a brunette looked up and saw them.

"Kane!" he said and the black haired boy looked over at them.

"Raven this is Sam and Dominic but everyone calls him Dom," Kane said and pointed first at the brunette and then at the black haired one.

"Mom let you in?" the one called Sam said and goy up.

"Yup, guys this is Raven, our new singer," Kane said happily and sat down on the stage next to Dom.

"Kane I don't know why you want me to sing, I just don't have what it takes," Raven said as he just realized what she wanted him there for.

"You can and you will," she threatened and stared at him with her black eyes staring at him.

"We can't make him Kane," said the one called Sam.

"But he's awesome! We have to have him in or we'll lose the competition," Kane said almost desperately.

"What competition?" Raven asked and looked confused.

"It's a big competition were the different bands have to give the money they win to some sort of project like global warming or charity. The ones who win usually become big in music," Dom said somewhat dreamily.

"Oh they are Muggles but know about us by the way if you didn't guess." Kane suddenly said before he jumped off the stage.

"Oh, but Kane I don't know why you dragged me here! I'm sure there are a lot of people better then me on singing," he said almost helplessly. He could not be that good, could he?

"Sing and the guys here can tell, please Raven." When Kane almost begged him he could not say no.

"Fine, what shall I sing?" he asked and left his destiny in their hands.

--

Luna Lovegood walked into her father's office with a copy of the last Quibbler in her hand.

"Hello father" she said dreamily and sat down on her father's desk.

"Oh hello my Luna. How is the selling coming?" her father asked her and looked at her.

"We have to print more off that last number again, Daddy. Everyone seems to really enjoy the articles Harry sends in about himself" Luna said and hander him a letter.

"Here's the last one. Apparently our little Harry hero is getting a girlfriend," she said and somewhat lost her dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's fantastic my darling, remember me to send them a Swedish fairy as blessing and for his daughter," the older man said and smiles.

"Were did Amnerina go? Did you see her? She can fly now" Luna said and jumped down to look under the desk.

"No I haven't, could her invisibility have started already?"

"I hope so, and then I could show her to Hermione at school."

"Good for you Sweetie, now tell Al to put his article in the new paper"

"Oki doki" and with that Luna Lovegood left her fathers office.

--

Raven put the microphone down and looked at the others nervously.

"Like Kane said…" Sam said.

"We are keeping you," Dom finished and Kane smiled widely.

"So, here's the thing. I play drums, Dom the bass and Sam the guitar. We usually practice here at Sam's mom's coffee place and when she opens we sometimes play. We only do covers at the time being," Kane said smoothly and jumped up behind the drums. The other picked up their instruments and started to play around with them. Together they made some music that made Raven's mind clean from anything else. All too soon the song ended and he opened his eyes that he hadn't noticed he had closed. He turned around to look at the others. They looked pleased with him.

"Kay, how about we tell you more about this new group you have landed yourself in and then you can go on with your life" Kane said happily and began to drink her coffee.

"Sure thing, we are called ´The Disasters´ and formed about six months ago. Dom and I are Muggles… Kane told us about your world so we could visit her friends and see that world." Sam said and got a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, we are glad that we found her… even if she can't sing," Dom said with a smile.

"Not everyone can sing like gods!" the girl protested, turning red.

"Nor break glass either," Sam teased.

"Shut up you stupid Muggle!"

"Ow, that hurt Kane," Dom said mockingly.

They laughed and Raven's cell started to ring.

"'ello, Raven speaking," he said happily and heard his boss, Bob from HN.

"Raven, Daisy is sick, think you could take her time in half an hour, of course you will get a bonus on payday," Bob said and Raven glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Sure, I guess. I'll see you in 20 minutes," he said and hung up.

"Guys I have to work call me about another practice ok?" and with those words he left the band he was now a part of.

--

Mel and Julie walked up to the rooms in the school and had just put their bags down when they heard Ravens voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Raven Twist to your service. I am sorry to inform you that Daisy is sick today and I have taken it up on myself to fill in for her this time. Now I have not any clue what to talk about so how about I play a song and you can call in to me," and with that the tunes of the song started to play.

"Why don't you go call Daddy Julie," Mel said and smiled as the girl rushed to the phone. After the song ended she listened to what Raven would say.

"And Hello to you, care to tell me your name?" Raven asked.

"It's Julie Twist Daddy," Julie's voice said and Mel could just see Raven's shocked face before her.

"Oh hi, how are you my princess? Had fun at practice?" he asked her and it sounded like her call had made her day. Julie giggled.

"I'm fine daddy and yes, Mel and Coach Sally taught me to jump today. How was your day Daddy?" the little girl said sweetly and Mel could feel her heart melt. That girl was just so adorable!

"It turned out much better when you called Sweetie, heard anything from your brother?" Raven's voice asked.

"No, he probably still at the skate park with Zach. Daddy I… I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"C… could I get a kitty? I don't have to… I understand if you won't let me have one… Do you wanna talk to Mel daddy?" the girl changed the subject.

"Sure and we'll talk about that kitty later," and with that Julie gave Mel the phone.

"Hello Raven," she said.

"Hello, Melona. Having fun?"

"Endlessly, so how are the Disasters?"

"They are forcing me to sing Mel! sing!" he said and she burst out laughing.

"It's good you sing beautifully then," she said with a smile.

"You make me blush, young lady!" he said.

"Well sorry, I have to go now. Oh yeah the gang are going out tonight so be home to half six," she said.

"Okay, here comes Hand of sorrow by Within Temptation," and the tones started to flow as they hung up.

"Julie, we have to go shopping for tonight! Come on."

--

Raven walked up to the rooms of his girlfriend and her friends. It was exhausting talking half of the day. When he opened the door he was in shock. There was the girls running around half-dressed (mainly Nina and Mel, Kane sat calmly on the sofa) trying to put on make up, doing their hair and finding the things they wanted. Zach sat next to Kane and followed the girls as they ran around with his eyes.

"Raven!" Nina suddenly shouted and both she and Mel ran over to hug him. He blushed when he felt the two very attractive half naked girls hug him. Then they let go of him and started to run around again.

"Kane get him his things," one of them called. Kane let out a breath and pulled up a plastic bag from the floor and threw it at him.

"Here, your new 'China night' clothes. Hope you'll enjoy," she said and stood up to use the bathroom. That's when Raven saw what she was wearing. She had a couple of trousers that went down to the middle of her calves and they were in black silk with golden details. To that she had a black Chinese looking shirt that showed her well toned belly. It was also in black silk with gold details. On her feet she had small, black shoes. Her hair was still full of dreads.

He looked inside the bag and saw a lot of red and gold. That's when the twins came running. Julie had a half long green silk dress with golden lilies on and a couple of black shoes like those Kane had. Jake had a couple of trousers in black and a green vest with a golden dragon on the back and of course like his sister golden linings on the clothes. His blonde long hair was pulled back in a pony tail at his neck. Raven could only stare at them.

"I leave you two with them for a couple of hours and when I come back... crazy people." he muttered and started to walk over to the bathroom. It happened that Mel heard him and as she walked into her room she said loud enough for him to hear.

"We love you too Raven" and stepped into the room. Raven shook his head and locked the door behind him. When he had changed into almost identical clothes like Jake, (but red instead of green), he walked out at the same time as when Mel left her room. She had a deep blue long dress with silver details. Her hair was pulled up with two sticks and like everyone else she had small black shoes. Raven stared at her before he walked over kissed her on the mouth. To his surprise she kissed him back and laid her arms around his neck and he sneaked his arms around her waist.

"Wow!" she said and blushed but made no motion of letting go of him.

"Wow indeed," he said and looked down at her with sparkling eyes.

"That…was sooo hot!" Nina's voice said and broke their little bubble. They looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Nina almost gaped at them in her neon pink dress and gold details looked somewhat jealous.

"I want someone to kiss too!" she wined before the jealous look on her face disappeared.

"Let's go" Kane said and they all finished up to go out and eat.

--

They entered a china restaurant and it seemed that the others went there often as the old woman who came over to them hugged them and talked without stopping.

"Mrs. Woo this is Raven Twist, my boyfriend and his children Julie and Jake," Mel said to the old woman who seamed to shine when she heard that.

They were pushed to a big table and the woman, Mrs. Woo yelled something in Chinese to the kitchen. Then she walked away to help make the food. After about ten minutes the food came out of the kitchen and the people carrying it put it down in front of all off them. Jake and Julie stared at all the food with big eyes.

"Daddy can we really eat all this?" Julie said in a strange voice.

"Of course, why not?" he asked and it was Jake who answered.

"Our father never allowed us to eat food that's not British food."

The table quieted down and started at the small twins they all adored.

"Well I'll tell you what, When I was little my family locked me up in a cupboard under the stairs. I won't do that to you or keep you from this delicious food so tuck in," the twins both started at him before they almost shyly pulled food on their plates. He looked up and saw Melona who sat opposite of him look at him with warm and proud eyes that sparkled as he looked at her. The dinner continued with laugher, fun and all together when they arrived to the gang's apartment they all fell asleep, the twins on the couch and Raven on the floor next to them.

--

It was the first Friday after the China night and Raven had just finished his hours at HN and was on his way out when someone behind him called: "Hey, Twist!"

He turned around and saw his boss coming towards him with an open moving box in his arms.

"What have you got there, boss?" he asked and looked inside the box. Half of it was full off letters and the other half there was a little black kitten. The kitten looked up at him with big emerald green eyes and Raven smiled as he let his hand down to pet the kitten.

"Your fan mail and a gal, hot one at that, stopped by with the cat today. Said it was for your daughter, you catch listeners Twist! Keep it up," and with that his boss shoved the big box into his arms and walked away.

--

Raven walked up the stairs to the hotel trying not to bump into someone he couldn't see because of the box in his arms.

"Thanks Billy" he said to the door guard who opened the door for him and smiled as he walked past. When he was inside, he took the elevator up and opened the door to the room. Well, he found Julie lying on the floor playing with Mr. Hunt. Mr Hunt was a stuffed animal in the form of a pig that she had gotten the first day and couldn't sleep without.

Jake sat in the couch, reading a comic book, oddly enough upside down. He heard the radio was on in the corner and the sound of someone being in the twin's room.

"Sasha, you don't need to clean up after them! And thanks for watching them," he called before she came out to the living room.

"No problem at all Mr. Twist it was my pleasure. Anything else I could help with?" the black girl said and looked at the box as he put it down.

"Do you think you could go out and buy things for a kitten? I'll pay of course" He said and pulled up the little kitten out of the box and into a shocked Julie's arms. Jake looked up from his comic book and gave the kitten a curious look.

"Sure! Give the girl a kitten, forget about the poor boy," he said dramatically before going back to his comic.

"Well there could be chocolate in here but if you don't want it…" he hadn't even finished the sentence before the boy was half down in the box, looking for the candy. Raven chuckled and turned back to Sasha.

"Thanks again for watching them, I don't know what I would do without you" he said.

"You would be stuck with them 24/7 I'm afraid. I'll be on my way then. Good night Mr. Twist" and with that she left them alone. He turned back to his children and smiled at the picture they made before he started on the letters that filled about half the box.

_Hello Raven_

_When I heard your audition I simply fell in love with your voice and how you took your life into the radio. How your children and girlfriend call you at your work, and the small talk between songs. Before you started on HN I only had it on briefly and listened every now and then; but now I have it on all the time so I can hear your "talk time". I simply felt my heart melt for your daughter the other day so I hope you don't mind me getting her the kitten._

_Love from your 1 fan_

_Cathrina Swann_

_**Hi Mr. Twist**_

_**My name is Malcom and I am 8 years. I just wanted to say that your talking is the best and I like the music you are playing. I hope you will stay on HN for a long time and I hope to talk to you in the phone sometime.**_

_**Malcom Mikel**_

_Hey __Man!_

_Name's Lionel and you rock! Before HN was all about how tough it was to be a Goth, punk, emo or whatever. You show everyone that we are not tougher then everyone else, but humans with feelings and families too. I use to sit in the park near were I live and listen to HN and do stuff and before people would scream things to me, trying to get me down because of my looks or because of how just they didn't like the thought of me being different. The first time your daughter called some "normal" girls walked by and stopped. One of them turned to me and asked what I was listening to. I answered "I listen to HN like I always do. This is the new radio talker's daughter who just called in," I answer as the girl sat down while her friend walked away. The girl is now my girlfriend and I thank you for that man._

_Lionel Millers_

--

The Order was starting to panic. That had found no trail of their hero or where he could possible have gone. It started to look hopeless. Not only that, but Fudge had started to request a meeting with Harry. On top of that, the number of people reading the Quibbler was growing higher and higher for each new article published by the mysterious Mr. Raven Twist.

It had soon been two and a half weeks since he disappeared and it looked like Voldemort had gotten hand of the information. Harry Potter might not know it but the Order was in deep trouble right now because of this. It didn't become any better when there was a mass breakout from Azkaban or the fact that Voldemort said Harry had fled because he was scared. If Harry didn't show up soon or was at least seen, mass panic would start.

So each night Nymphandora Tonks prayed to whatever God who cared to listen to her that someone would find him or see him. She did not know why but she felt that someone had to do it. Someone had to pray for the child who everyone saw as a hero.


	4. 4: What happend?

Disclaimer: I own only the OC. the rest belongs to J.K Rowling

Radio

_Letters_

Raven had just told Julie and Jake to stop play with Minnie (the kitten) and go down and get some ice cream in the dining room of the hotel. They had barely been gone five minutes when a soft knock was heard on the door. He opened it and saw Mel stand there. She had a small bag over her shoulder, puffy red eyes and her usually perfect make up was washed away in canals of tears.

"Harry, can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Of course! Come in," he said and let her in. When he closed the door he felt a pair of arms close around his waist and hug him.

"Mel?"

"Why did he do it? Why did he hurt me so? Why?" she said in an almost broken voice. He turned around in her arms and laid his arms protectively around her, trying to stop her crying. Slowly the sobs stopped and left them on the same place.

"What happened? Who hurt you?" Harry asked and looked down at her.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it" she said and looked pleading into his eyes.

"Ok, how about you go and take a relaxing bath then and I get the twins away for the night so you can relax," he said and slowly let his arms down.

"I'm not made of glass, you don't have to tell me what to do," she said and gave him a small glare.

"I know your not going to break, I merely want to take care of you," he said and her glare disappeared.

"Ok" she said simply and slowly made her way into the bathroom. It had been so long since he'd been called Harry it almost sounded weird. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Oh thank you Sasha. Hey somethin´ came up, do you think you could have a sleep over?" He asked and gave her the most charming smile he had.

"Where are little Miss and Mr. Twist then Mr. Twist?" the girl said and handed over the plastic bag full of cat things.

"In the dining room, having ice cream. A million thanks to you for this Sasha," he said and the girl left. He then slowly made his way over to the bathroom.

--

Mel lay down in the warm water feeling the tension leave her body and making her feel heavy. She closed her eyes and laid water like for what felt like hours until a light kiss on her forehead made her open her eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Harry said from were he sat next to the bathtub.

"Hey"

"Care to tell me what happened now? I just want to help you," he said and those amazing green eyes were shining with protectiveness.

"...Zach and I had a fight, he said some things... I just don't wanna meet him again, them again," she said and a few new tears came to her eyes.

"Don't worry you can stay here for as long as you want honey," he said and she felt a great relief as he said that.

"But they know me! If he really wants to find me he will and I sooo don't want to meet him again," she said and he gave her a chase kiss.

"I'll figure something out," he promised and she nodded. He then left the room, leaving Mel alone and for the time being she felt safe like she hadn't since before she'd been dumped in America, she felt safe. She felt like he really would take care of her and catch her when she fell; like nothing really mattered because he would take care of it. As she thought about it she got up and started to dry herself before she put her nightgown on and left the bathroom.

--

Harry pulled up his cell phone and called a number he called sometimes this summer to talk, fix business and know what was going on.

"Hello Kuppa."

"Harry! How are you? I haven't heard from you in about a week!"

"Yeah I'm fine, Could you do me a favor Kuppa?"

"A favor huh? Shoot and I'll see what I can do."

"My girl got into a fight with her friends and she doesn't want to see them. The thing is if she doesn't want to see them I want to keep the twins from them too."

"Sounds like you need bodyguards. No problem, I'll send a couple of goblins over and they'll wear a medallion so to non magical they look like human bodyguards"

"You're the best Kuppa."

"I know, Poker night next week?"

"Sure, how things going in UK?"

"Your school letter should arrive later next week, Voldemort is bragging about how you ran away because of him and people are starting to believe him..."

"Damn! Maybe I should show up for a quick show and then leave?"

"Then take the twins with you and show them all the love you have for them."

"Yeah... we'll see. Have to fix this with Mel first. C'ya Kuppa"

"Bye Harry" He turned around as he heard the door open and saw Mel come into the room. She wore a long dark blue silk nightdress and the wet hair hung damply around her head. There was no trace of make up around her eyes or lips.

"You can't be human, you are too beautiful for that..." he said as he crossed the room to her.

"Then Mr. Potter, what am I?" she asked and he took her into his arms.

"A goddess," he said and brought his lips down on hers. He could feel how the nightdress she wore had no back and his fingers followed her spine. Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed were he put her down.

"Go to sleep my fallen angel," he whispered into her ear before he too changed into pyjamas. Soon he joined her in the bed and pulled her close to him as they fell asleep, for the first time in the same bed.

--

She walked up to the door and sat down on the floor to put on her shoes when Zach looked up from the videogame he was playing.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked her.

"I'm going to meet Gina, you know that other radio talker Raven introduced me to," she answered happily and checked hair make-up in the mirror on the door. In the reflection she could see Zach actually pause the game.

"The drag queen? It look's like you're meeting Raven," he said.

"So what if I am, it's not like it's your business anyhow?"

"Like hell it isn't! Is this some plan to get you back to England or what? You are with him all the time!" Zach said loudly and stood up from the couch.

"I'm not and why would I go back there when I live here?"

"Well that's only when you see us these days isn't it? Cuz you live here."

"Are you implying that I'm not a real friend?" she asked her voice almost cracking.

"I am implying that all you talk about are Raven and the twins and all are about them! Why don't you live with them instead of us when you love them so?" She couldn't answer the boy she thought of as a brother screaming in her face so she stared at him for some seconds before she almost ran back into her room. As the tears started to fall down her face she grabbed a bag and threw in the most important things and left through the window and ran down the fire escape to the busy streets of New York.

She woke up with tears running down her face and being in Ravens strong arms and hearing him whisper comforting words into her ear. She could feel him being tense and how her head was resting on his chest. Ever so slowly she raised her head to lock her eyes into his. The emerald eyes were sparkling with relief as she had her eyes stare deep into his and he bent down to give her lips a kiss.

"Better now?" he asked after they broke apart.

"Yeah. How could he say those things?"

"What did he say?"

"He went ballistic over me meeting Gina and how I should live here cuz I never see them anymore or something, but I meet and hang with them as usual so I don't know what he meant," she said and he hugged her close.

"You felt kinda safe there didn't you? Since you lived there, since you came to the US? You didn't know how to handle it when he kinda threw you out of your safe zone," he said and she nodded.

"How can I not meet them? I don't wanna..."

"I have taken care of that. They should arrive tomorrow morning and make sure the gang stays away for as long as you need"

"Who will come?"

"Goblins."

"Goblins? As bodyguards?"

"Yeah."

"I love having a famous boyfriend."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--

The next morning Raven and Mel walked down to the dining room to have breakfast and meet the twins.

"Hey kids, Mel is feeling a bit down. Zach was mean yesterday so she's staying at our place for some time so be nice." Raven said to them as they sat down, Minnie sat under the table.

"Of course daddy, Mel do we have practice today?" Julie asked as she asked the waiter for pancakes.

"No we don't, but we have other fun things planned for today." Mel smiled and asked for a fruit salad.

"Like what?" Jake asked and ordered the same as his sister.

"Well Mel almost left her whole wardrobe in the school so she need clothes, make-up and what other stuff she uses," he said and ordered waffles.

"Can we check some new skateboards out then? And some books? I really want to fine some more plays by Shakespeare." the little boy said.

"How come when I find a couple of kids, they are geniuses?" he asked himself out loud and both the children blushed.

"Hey at least you don't have to teach them how to read if he wants book by Shakespeare," Mel laughed and he nodded.

The group finished the breakfast and walked out on the grand stairs were they meet two goblins.

"Hello, I'm Rodhook and this is Ridrock. Kuppa sent us to be your bodyguards," the first one said and Raven shook their hands.

"Thank you for helping me" he said and they nodded. Then the group headed out on the streets to find clothes and other things they both needed and didn't.

--

(The night before)

Zach turned around after hearing Mel's door slam shut and saw both Nina and Kane stand in their doors looking grim.

"Well nice done, pea brain" Nina said and glared at him.

"Yeah what the hell was that for you whimp?" Kane said and Zach pulled back a bit, Kane always was scary when she was mad.

"You can't blame her for being in love with a hot guy who happens to like spending time with her!" Nina said and this time he was scared because of her too.

"And she's not spending all the time with them so shut up," Kane said and threw a ball on him.

"Ow!" he cried out at the ball hit him in the head.

"Go back to your bloody game when we fix your mess, again!" Nina said before she walked over to Mel's door and knocked.

"Mel? Honey?" soon Nina walked in and Kane sat down in front of him.

"You do know that I highly protect my friends, even from each other and themselves" she said and her black eyes seemed cold.

"Yeah?"

"Don't force me to hurt you for hurting my friend" she said as Nina came rushing out.

"She has left and she's turned her phone off!" the girl screamed at him and he could feel Kane grabbed his shirt before she dragged him up. Suddenly he fell to the floor in the corridor outside and both the girls stood in the door.

"You're sleeping in the corridor" Kane said. Some of the doors in said corridor opened and heads looked out.

"Hey what's happening?" Owen asked from his room.

"Zachary here had a fight with Mel and made her turn of her phone after she ran away," Nina said as she had her cell phone at her ear.

"I'd say, before you even can get up from the floor no one will let you into their rooms," Kane said before she slammed the door shut in his face. It was the thing with this group. They had Melona, Kane and Nina; the three hottest, smartest, most interesting (and scary) girls in the whole school. The group was popular even if they had a alternative style. So when Nina called and said what happened to Mel to one other, he was screwed. No one would take him in until he and Mel made up or was forgiven by the other two.

"Why did she have to be the school's sweet heart?!" He muttered to himself as he lay down to sleep.

--

Nina opened the door the day after and found that it hit Zach on the back.

"Oops!" she said before she stepped over him. Kane followed her and they walked off, leaving a newly awake boy on the floor staring after them.

"What the hell?" they heard him mutter to himself.

"Kane I'm worried, Mel turned her phone off and Raven won't answer, you think she's with him?" Nina asked worriedly.

"I'm sure she is, after all Zach said she probably felt like there's no were else to go." Kane said as they rounded the corner. There they met Mary-Ann.

"Oh Kennedy, Nikona, I've been trying to find you for a while now. Come with me," both the girls let out deep breaths and followed the annoying woman. Soon they entered her office and sat down in the chairs they usually had.

"I wanted to talk about that boy you have had with you for some time now..."

"Raven?" Nina said and Kane as usually kept more quiet then a normal person.

"Yes that boy."

"What about him?"

"I don't now if he is proper enough to be allowed to spend time with you and your friends, he is a bit..."

"If you're gonna talk to anybody, kidnap Zach cuz he has real problems. Unlike us!" Kane said angrily and pulled Nina out of the room leaving a stunned shrink behind them.

"What are we gonna do?" Nina asked her from behind.

"We are gonna meet Mel and make sure she's not angry or more importantly, Raven is not angry at us," Kane said and they ran out on the street.

--

Raven walked down the street with one arm around Mel's waist and her leaning against him as the twins were walking before then arm in arm. The goblins were at both sides of them, glaring at any one looking at the family and girlfriend. They had so many bags around their wrists and in their arms that it almost looked hard to walk.

"Hey Ray." Mel suddenly said.

"Ray?"

"I got bored of calling you Raven all the time, now look," she said and pointed at a tattoo shop.

"Yeah, so?" he asked her.

"It would look good on you, tattoos are such a turn on," she said and gave him a little smile.

"Oh really? So you think I should get a tattoo? Of what?" he asked her.

"What about a dragon, Dad?" Jake said suddenly and Raven looked down at the young boy.

"On the back!" Julie said happily and gave one of her adorable smiles.

"Are you two listening to our private conversation?" he asked them.

"Yeah daddy." Julie said and she and Jake bent down their heads.

"Well done, I didn't notice it!" he said happily and gave them a hug.

"You're not mad?"

"No, I eavesdrop all the time myself" he said and gave them a brilliant smile.

"Keep an eye on them for me will ya, honey," he said and kissed Mel on her temple.

"One on each" she said and he walked inside.


	5. 5: Interwiev and a visit part 1

Radio

_letters _

**Articles**

Chapter 5

**Potter speaks!**

**This weekend I got a chance to speak to the young boy hero about all that has happened. This is how the conversation turned out and I think the population should know what was said.**

**Raven Twist: Hello Mr. Potter, would it be OK to steal a moment of your time?**

**Harry Potter: My, my. You are the first one to ever ask so I can't very well turn you down now can I?**

**R.T: Thank you, Mr. Potter.**

**H.P: Please, call me Harry. You would not by any chance be Raven Twist? The reporter who writes for the Quibbler?**

**R.T: Why yes I am, a pleasure finally talking to you.**

**H.P: The same, any questions since I don't believe this is a social call.**

**R.T: Right on one. One Dark Lord is bragging about how you have run away from him, is it true?**

**H.P: No, Voldie just think to highly off himself (coughagaincough) and I have absolutely not been running away.**

**R.T: Then why did you leave?**

**H.P: Well I couldn't very well get to know my adorable new children in a world were war was the only thing people were talking about. I decided that in order to give them their life's back, I had to find my own and that simply wouldn't happen in Britain.**

**R.T: Are you saying that you were unhappy at home? That you had to find yourself?**

**H.P: Yes and no, I was happy but I also played the hero everyone wanted me to be, now I am myself and feel that I know my children much better then if we had stayed there.**

**R.T: Care to tell us what happened at the ministry? There are many rumors running around that it all was about a prophesy?**

**H.P: Well it did involve one and I can just say that me and the fantastic group that followed me there keep it from the Death Eaters and Voldie's hands.**

**R.T: So is it true that you taught a group of students defense?**

**H.P: Yeah, someone had to. Any thing else? I really have to meet up with Julie and Jake.**

**R.T: Of course, what did the student's think of having you as a teacher?**

**H.P: I have no idea. You'll have to talk to them about that. Good bye Mr. Twist.**

**R.T: Good bye, Mr. Potter and good luck with your family.**

**H.P: Thank you.**

**And then he disappeared into the masses of people around us, now do you think that this young 16 year old is a crazy, attention seeker like the Prophet has been claiming all year; or do you think he are a kid with a big heart and too many burdens on his shoulders?**

**Raven Twist**

Dumbledore put the magazine down and let out a deep breath. They really needed to find this mysterious Mr. Twist and if they found him, they would find Harry. He was sure of it. Ever so slowly he started to flip the pages and found a crossword on the last page. Looking it over, it said in bright yellow letters: **How well do you know Hogwarts?**

With a small smile, he took out a bottle of ice blue ink and a quill to start on the crossword. As the headmaster it would be no problem, right?

Three hours later he only had done a forth of it and it was somewhat annoying. He was so into his thinking that he didn't notice Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger reading over his shoulder.

"That would be 'Chamber of Secrets´ Professor." The girl said and pointed at the line. Were it was written **"lost place."**

"Ah, of course"

"And that is DA." Ronald said and pointed at **"study group."**

"I guess that would be ferret_._" Hermione said and pointed at "**Malfoy's punishment."**

"You two seem to figure this out quickly enough." he said and looked at them over his glasses.

"Well, it is done by Luna." Ron said and pointed out another answer the old man had been wondering about for half an hour.

"How is young Miss Lovegood doing?" he asked them.

"She's in Sweden some where looking for something that doesn't exist." Hermione said and wrote in another word in the crossword with his quill.

"Oh Ron, listen to this: **'boy hero, missing**´ who ever could that be?" the young woman asked her friend and both of them chuckled.

"Look at this one '**returned dead person who wasn't dead**´" Ron said and looked at him.

"This seems to be quite funny for the two of you" he pointed out.

"Maybe…this one ´**DA´,** it's your name professor" Hermione said.

"Maybe you two could help me finish this…"

"We'd love to headmaster"

--

Raven walked out of the tattoo shop to see Mel and the twins sitting at one of the tables outside a coffee shop. Mel and Julie were talking and looking in the same magazine (probably figure skating) and Jake was reading an old dusty book that probably was a Shakespeare play. He walked over and sat down next to the boy.

"Hey little man, feeling left out?" Jake looked up and into his eyes.

"It's probably for the best as they're talking about skating fashion and sparkling stuff." Jake said with a grimace on his face.

"They will empty my vaults before this summer is over won't they?"

"They sure will dad, they sure will" and he closed his book.

"What are you reading now?" Raven asked his son.

"Romeo and Juliet, it's pretty amazing even if they die at the end."

"How do you know they die? Have you read it before?"

"No but it's a wide known fact that in Shakespeare's plays they all die like flies." The boy gave a half evil smile and took a bite of his chocolate cake. Raven ruffled the boys hair and looked over at the girls.

"Jake is that _Coke_ your sister is drinking?" he asked the boy who looked up from the book he had started to read again.

"Yeah… sorry. I tried to stop them," the boy said.

"Julie! You know you are not allowed to drink Coke." Raven said and got both the girls attention.

"What? Why?" Mel said and looked at him funny.

"Cuz she gets hyperactive, she won't fall asleep until eleven now." he said and put his forehead in his hand.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" Mel said and looked horrified.

"Think you could take her to the skating rink? I don't want her running around the hotel like a maniac." Mel agreed and the girls disappeared with the goblin who had sat at another table speaking of gold.

--

When Jake and Raven came to the hotel they found Nina and Kane standing on the outside stairs.

"Raven! We can't fine Mel, is she with you? Please say that she is." Nina almost begged and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Nina! Don't worry and she will see you two when she's ready." he told the girl and carefully made her let go of him.

"Twist, I don't know who you think you are but she had known us longer than she has known you; and if you keep her away from us you'll face big troubles!" Kane threatened him and glared at him with eyes that would make Snape proud.

"Only so you know, Kane I only do as she asked me to. She came to me crying and not wanting to meet any of you before she said so and I only did as she asked. I love her Kane and I do everything in my power to keep those I love safe. You can ask anyone at Hogwarts and they'll confirm it but until she contacts you, stay away." and he walked inside with Jake close after.

"Good job Dad, I knew you could do it," the boy said when they were in the elevator.

"Hopefully I did what she wanted me too." he answered and they walked into the room. There they sat down and did different things.

--

Hours later Mel lay awake in Raven's arms that night. She heard the noise that always came form the streets below and moved more into his arms. Julie had really improved at her skating and when they got back they had found Jake and Raven playing poker. They had joined in the game and as usual, since Raven just learned how to play, they lost and he won. They had been up until midnight and that's when Raven forced them to bed. She kind off liked it. Liked the feeling of going to bed with him next to her, the feeling of being proud of the twins, the feeling that she belonged there. Sure she had somewhat belonged with the gang but they had families.

Maybe, just maybe, she could after all this time belong some where, somewhere were she could call home, a family off her own. She could live with it... but she missed her friends.

--

Gringotts bank has different offices around the wizarding world and all was run by goblins. At ten o'clock a fire place in the London office turned green and the form of Harry Potter stepped through the powerful flames. Harry smiled as he was greeted by Kuppa.

"Harry! Have Melona and her friends made up yet?" Harry shook his head no.

"She and the twins walked down to a hereby video store and bought about fifty DVD's. When I left, Jake was watching the Addams family on the portable DVD player with a pair of earphones and the girls watching the Little Mermaid." They made their way through the doors and for the second time this summer Harry looked out over Diagon Alley.

"Welcome home Harry" Kuppa said and looked out over the alley from the grand stairs.

"This was never really my home Kuppa, Hogwarts was and they never saw me... I think I have many homes now. If only Hogwarts will take me as I am..." Kuppa put a hand on his arm before he gave him a smile.

"Enjoy your stay here today and don't forget you're Harry Potter, disappeared hero, filthy rich and if trouble rises, shout for me and I'll help you out." With those words the goblin walked inside the bank again leaving the almost completely black dressed young man outside in the stairs. Harry started to slowly walk down the stairs and look around in the half full alley. Some were looking his way and others ignored him, he didn't look like the Harry Potter that left the world wondering. Not the lost child he had been. He was a young man with half long hair, black and red clothes and heavy combat boots. For now he would enjoy the day and get the bonus that people wouldn't panic about him being gone and all.

He strolled around until his eyes landed on a sign that said "The Quibbler" on a door that he walked up to and opened the door.

"Hello, anyone here?" He asked and looked around. Some people were throwing quills up to the ceiling and others were writing stuff on parchments in front off them. One looked up on him.

"Can I help you or can I beat the record off quills in the ceiling we have here in the office?" he said just as all the quills in the room fell down on the persons who threw them up.

"Guess not, now what do you want?"

"Any of the Lovegood's in?" Harry asked and the man looked at him confused.

"Do they even leave this place? They should be up the stairs... now leave me alone!" The man turned back to the quills and started to throw them up again.

"Okaay..." Harry said and made his way up the staircase to the second plane off the building. When he came up he saw Mr Lovegood sitting behind his desk and Luna sitting on the edge, they were talking low about some pictures on the desk in front off them.

"Good mornin', interrupin' somethin'?" he asked and the Lovegood's looked up at him.

"Harry!" Luna said before she crossed the room and hugged him.

"Luna, missed me so much?" he asked amused as she let go.

"Well yes, your like a brother to me..."

"And you like my little sister, sis. Now, do you have anything to do today?" he asked his not by blood sister.

"Not much more then to choose a picture to the article you sent. I think it's the picture with the twins at a restaurant that's it gonna be."

"Sounds good to me, is it OK if I steal your daughter away for the day, Mr. Lovegood?" Harry asked the older man who nodded.

"Keep her as long as you want and as angel like as possible, wouldn't want any gripslos to get her now would we?"

"Of course not."

"Bye Daddy" Luna said waved before she dragged him down the stairs and when they passed the man who he had asked for help before she kicked his chair. The quill the man was about to throw flew out off his grip and hit a butt who belonged to a standing woman. She turned around, murdering look in her eyes. Luna and Harry closed the door just as the woman gave the man a slap in the face and screamed to high that the quills feel down again.

"My, my a troublemaker?"

"He annoys me," she said and gave him a brilliant smile. She took a spin and the medieval dress she was wearing blew in the wind. The waist long, blond hair went perfectly to the dark green dress and she had a silver jewelry that hung down her forehead.

"Would the fair lady care for ice cream with a simple man as myself?" he asked and bowed a bit in front off her.

"A simple man no, but a young hero I find acceptable, yes." she said and he kissed her hand. They strolled over to the ice cream parlor where they stayed for at last half an hour.

--

Neville, Dean and Seamus were talking outside the Weasley twins shop when they saw Luna Lovegood sitting with a guy at the ice cream parlor, laughing and talking.

"Hey, who's that guy? I didn't think she had any friends?" Seamus said after looking at the pair.

"I dunno, looks kinda cool anyhow, think their dating?" Dean said and looked away from the pair to his friends.

"Nah, who'd date her? She's way to weird... "

They saw the pair get up and headed their way. They looked away as the pair walked inside the twins shop.

"Follow them?" Neville said a bit nervous."Someone has to." Dean said and the trio followed them into the shop.

--

Harry looked at the things on the shelves and was somewhat amazed that the twins had done it all. He turned around to see the twins go by.

"You two really out did yourself this time," he said and they both stooped to look at him, surprise in their eyes.

"Why we take that as a compliment..."

"Why such kind words, stranger?"

"If you don't remember me, Gred, I won't tell you."

"How could you..."

"Tell us apart? not even..."

"Our mother does that!"

"I'm sad to hear that Forge," he smiled when the twins stared at him; he gave a amused smile when he saw how they tried to figure out who he was.

"Harry are you aware that three of you other friends are listening behind the shelf? They look completely horrified." Luna's voice said from behind the twins and Harry gave her a smile.

"Thanks sis, we'll have to remember to put that in an article."

"Certainly brother dearest," the girl said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Harry?" George said and Fred bent over and moved his hair. The over famous scar lay pale on his sun kissed skin and the emerald green eyes, free from horrid glasses laughed at their surprise.

"Missed me?" he asked and took their bone crushing hugs as a yes.

"Where the hell have you been? The Order is going crazy! Mums crazy! Dumbledore's eyes don't twinkle! You're amazing!" the last part took him by surprise.

"Amazin'?"

"You're pranking the whole bloody world! You out shine us, the Marauders, we are proud to have you as our business brother partner!" they cast their arms around his shoulders when Seamus, Dean and Neville came from around the shelf.

"Harry?" Neville said.

"One and only," he answered and was attached by more hugs.

"Hey, easy on the good guy," he laughed as they slowly let him free again.

"Yeah good guy who leaves us."

"Hey, I needed a vacation! Can you blame me? I mean really blame me?" he asked and they shook their heads no with big grins on their faces.

"Brother, can we go to the book shop? I thought I saw the professor." Luna's voice said.

"Which one, sis?"

"The sly one, wanna turn his head? I'm sure we could blame the blinkons in the weather," the girl said and smiled.

"Whatever you say Luna, you guys wanna join? I wanna see what that old bat's gonna do when he see's his not favorite missing student walking down Diagon Alley." he said and threw an arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Sure, we'll only close here, can you three 'interlopers' help out or will we have to ban you from shopping here?" the result was that Neville, Seamus and Dean helped to close the shop as Harry and Luna walked over to Flourish and Blotts.

They walked around and found Snape standing at the historical shelves. Luna casually walked up to the other side off the shelf and looked at it.

"Harry, did you know that there are books about your life here, don't you?" She asked and he looked at her, in shock.

"What?!" he said a bit loudly (successfully catching Snape's attention, it did) and moved over to her. To his surprise he found a pair of shelves full of books about him!

"Wha... why?"

"Do you really have to ask Harry? Your like the coolest guy alive and with all the new clothes, the Quibbler will have to chose you for the Veela award!"

"Veela award?"

"Hottest guy."

"Great, well lets go and we'll see what happens," he said and started to move out from the shop.

"Maybe we could take a swing down Knockturn Ally?" When they left they were fully aware off the spy following them.


	6. 6: Interwiev and a visit part 2

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters! Harry Potter and Co belongs to J.K Rowling

Radio & Quidditch coments

_letters_

**Articles**

Chapter 6

Severus Snape had a bad day. First because he was served breakfast by a house elf who seemed to worship Potter and spent most of the time wiping his eyes on that horrible maroon colored shirt. Then he had come to Diagon Alley and he was sure he had heard Potter together with Lovegood but when he had followed them he had lost them among all the people. How were he supposed to explain this to the Headmaster? Or Lupin for that matter, the werewolf spent most of his time these days worrying for the brat to be of any use.

He was just about to turn away and go back and report to the Headmaster when he heard a noise from behind. It sounded almost like a firework gong off into the air. He turned around and saw a green snake shot into the air. At the sight off the green snake people froze and looked around for the death eaters but when no attack came they looked up. The snake had spelled out words in the air and it stood:

**The Marauder Heir Was Here!**

--

Those who had gone to school with the Marauders started to cheer because they knew who the heir must be. They knew Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley. Soon a figure jumped up on a table and bowed to the cheers with a big grin on his face. More fireworks were sent into the air by Seamus, Dean, and Neville; and then Harry caught sight of the twins' faces, and they looked stunned. But that was to be expected since they just found out he was the child of one of their role models. He flashed them a grin when a camera flashed and he saw Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"Rita! I actually thought you would miss my appearance here!" he said and jumped down from the table.

"Harry! Would it be ok to make an interview?"

"I dunno are you goin' to be changin' everythin' I say?" Harry asked her.

"No I won't."

"Good 'cause I know a badass lawyer there days. So what questions do you have for me?"

"Err, well first where are you living?"

"I won't answer that. Next question."

"Do you know Raven Twist?"

"Kind of."

"Will you defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Can't say."

"Do you like boys?"

"No one but Mel."

"Is she really the lost Malfoy twin?"

"She…"

That was when his phone started to ring and he smiled as he answered.

--

Rita listened as he started to talk into the Muggle machine with mild interest.

"Yo? ... Nah I can't get away… sure but I need the night off… you make me sound like a man whore... am not!…. Shut up Bob! You can ask Gina cuz I won't… still not a man whore. Fine! Gimmie 13 minutes."

This was interesting. Harry Potter, their hero was working as a prostitute.

"Thanks for this lovely talk Harry, bye" and before the boy could say anything she were gone, working on another scandalous article inside her head.

--

Harry looked after her as he got up. Big Bob had called and asked him to fill in again but he had to get home and see how Mel was doing. He got up and came all the way to the Gringotts stairs when he came face to face with Snape.

"Going somewhere Potter?" the taller man asked.

"Home actually, you?" Harry answered and new he stepped o the man's nerves.

"Don't be foolish Potter. You're coming to Hogwarts with me and you're going without a struggle."

Snape made a move to grab his arm when he was pushed away from him by Kuppa.

"Care to repeat that for me Professor Snape?" Kuppa said and Harry smiled. Snape was in for in for it now.

"Not that it is your concern but I'm taking Mr. Potter here with me so he won't disappear again."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Professor. Mr. Potter is under my and Gringotts protection and I feel it unprofessional to let you take my client away from his family. Wouldn't you agree Professor?"

Harry smiled and turned around when he heard running steps up the stairs. Luna came running with a bag over her shoulder and a smile on her face.

"Hey big brother, Daddy suggested I would search after scrobots at your place. They are really not healthy for twins you know."

"Whatever you say sis, c'ya on Tuesday Kuppa."

"How much should I bring for the game?"

"Enough to lose old friend," Harry said before he turned to Snape again.

"Good day professor."

"Your pup is miserable Potter, cheer it up," Snape answered before he stormed away from the scene. Confused Harry and Luna use the floo back to the Gringotts New York office were they made their way home.

--

Mel smiled as her phone ran and the display showed Raven's name.

"Hello lovely," he said when she answered and a big smile sneaked onto her face.

"Where are you? We have watched movies all day and it gets kind a boring," she said and threw herself onto the couch. Julie and Jake were down in the dinner hall eating ice cream… again.

"Well I'm on my way home with Luna. You know the girl I talked about who is like my sis, she'll be staying a few days to cheer you up and maybe watch the kids as you and I do something."

She thought about it. She loved the kids, truly she did but to spend time with Raven on alone time now that she didn't speak to the others somehow felt more special. Like he was her rock to lean on when things got rough. He made her feel like in his arms were home.

"You don't like her in _that_ way then?" she asked.

"No I love you Melona, no one else," he sounded so strong and so truth full that she believed him and wondered how she could ever doubt him.

"If you say so, I love you to Raven."

"I… wait someone's on the other line I'll put him on," she waited and soon a third voice joined the conversation.

"Your 13 minutes is almost up Twist, were the hell are you?!" a man's voice said and Mel guessed it was his boss.

"Damn! Sorry but I had to pick up a friend at the airport and it took longer than expected. Bob, say hi to my girlfriend Melona," Mel said hi to a stunned Bob who said hello back.

"Mel would you be a darling and join me at work today? We could even bring the twins and have a family moment and introduce their Aunt Luna, that's okay right boss?" she thought about it, it was a good idea and it were boring to sit at home all day.

"Fine, whatever just be here!"

"We'll be there Raven."

"Ok C'ya then."

--

Julie walked next to her brother and Melona into a building she had ever been to before. She wondered where her Daddy was and Minnie meowed in her arms.

"Don't worry Minnie I'm sure Daddy is here somewhere," she told the kitten. Jake laid an arm around her shoulders and she smiled at him. He looked tense so she started at talk about her ice-skating and a dress she had seen in one off Mel's magazines. She saw him relax a bit like he usually did when she talked. She had it in her nature to talk and talk and talk. They had gone through the entrance and up the floors and now she noticed that HN where on.

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up a friend who's almost like a sister to me and it took longer than expected. Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce Luna," clapping were heard and she stopped when she saw her Daddy through a window in a wall with headphones over his head and a pretty blond lady next to him.

"Right now we are waiting for Julie, Jake and my girlfriend Melona to join us and I see they have arrived. While I hook them up I'll play Evanescence's Hello for you," the music started and he came out. Julie ran into his open arms and hugged him. She could feel Jake come up behind her and hug him to. He kissed her on the forehead and ruffled Jake's hair before he stood and kissed Mel on the lips.

"Come on in, I'll show you how it is to be a RT on HN." (RT Radio Talker)

--

Nina had on HN as she worked on a painting in the living room and Kane were trying to get a hold off Raven. Sam and Dom had called and wanted to practice to some contest that was held next week for cover bands. She smiled as she looked down on the painting and thought she really had captured the feeling of it when she heard Raven talk on HN. She really shouldn't be so surprised since she knew he worked there but then he said Mel would be there.

"Where is that bloody number?!" Kane muttered behind her as she threw around papers in the hunt for the number to HN.

"Look under the cheese in the refrigerator," she pointed out and smiled when Kane ran out off the room. Nina put the painting away and let her pink hair down as she walked over to the mirror. It was a sad day to see Nina like she looked now. Hair just fell around her face undone and almost no makeup and no strong colors. She had pajama pants on that hung low on her hips and a white tank top finished the look. She had since Mel left cursed Zach (a lot, both magical and verbal) then she had worried about her until the limit and now she sort off felt empty. She had… no they had always had Mel there. She had never really dated a guy seriously and never had more then a crush on anyone. They had always been her whole life. They had been there like a family and now when she meet Raven everything changed. It was good that she found someone, really Nina couldn't be happier for her friend but she missed her. She missed when they did each others make-up or borrowed clothes. She missed the long nights and low giggles. Truly Nina loved Kane to but that girl was more into her own world and closed down then Mel. Nina loved Mel like a sister of sorts. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Kane on the radio.

"Welcome to HN, Who may you be?"

"Kane, drummer in the band you're in if you remember. Dom and Sam called they think we should be in a competition that is next week so we need to practice and Mel we really miss you and your crazy habits. I mean who puts phone numbers under cheese?"

"I… Kane, I don't know what to say."

"Nina is color less of it helps, we kicked Zach out into the hallway after you left and she really made a number out of him. I don't think anyone speaks to him until you come back honey."

"Don't do this to me Kane."

"I know you love him Mel, just as much as he loves you. I just thought you should know we love you too. Band practice at 10 tomorrow Twist."

Nina stared at Kane as she entered the room again with her phone held hard in her hand. She opened her arms and Kane fell into them and cried.

"I miss her too Kane, she'll come home to us again I swear."

--

Tonks looked at Hermione like she where crazy.

"You brought what here?" she asked the younger girl who rolled her eyes.

"A TV, I think I have figured out how to make it work on magic instead. Come on Tonks, help me out here." Tonks stared at the TV before she did as she asked. Soon the TV started and Ron who sat on the couch watching them stared. The channel on showed a football match.

"That's the game Dean always talks about!" he said.

"At least they don't show Quidditch or he wouldn't leave that couch." Hermione didn't know how wrong she was.

--

Raven flipped in a magazine Mel had brought him as she looked thru some pictures and the twins played something with their toys. Luna sat on the table writing a letter to Ginny. His eyes caught sight off an article about a new team that could play its first game tomorrow.

**The World Wide Dragons**

**The World Wide Dragons are a team put together from different parts of the world by the coach David Back from Finland. He has said to himself that he has wished to do this since he was a little boy.**

**In the team we find top players like Viktor Krum who played for Bulgaria in the world cup two years ago as their seeker. Linda Larsson from Sweden who it is said actually breaths fire when she is angry are playing beater with Amun from Egypt. Amun is said to mean God of mysteries (and his last name is a mystery to this reporter because he couldn't find it anywhere). Chasers are played by triplets from Japan and these lovely ladies are named Ichigo, Ai and Risa Kursabe. The keeper is Thiago from Brazil and even he seems to be without a last name. They are on the other hand not favored as winners for the game they are playing tomorrow in LA. **

**We wish the un-favored team good luck and that the last tickets will be sold tonight. The match will be sent live at WCTV 1359.**

**Charles Chip**

Raven stared at the pages before he turned to Mel.

"What is WCTV?" he asked her and she looked up surprised.

"It's the wizard channels on the TV. One just has to use their wand to change the channel. Found anything interesting?"

"A Quidditch match tomorrow at WCTV 1359, says it starts at 21…"

"You should go." Luna's voice said and he looked over at her.

"You think?"

"Then I can play with the twins and Melona can decide if she wants to talk to her friends who she misses." Both he and Mel stared at the girl.

"She's right you know, I'm taking up to much off your time. You go to that game." Mel said, got up and kissed him goodnight. He looked after her then a flash of fire from Luna caught his attention. A phoenix stood in front of her as she tied the letter to its leg.

"It's easy to sent phoenix mail, just make a circle with your wand and then tell the phoenix where to go." Luna said before she gave a knowing smile and walked into the twins' bedroom.

--

Raven sat at the pitch dressed in black pants and an emerald green tank top with a matching bandana around his forehead. He sat in the honor seats where the winning team would get their trophy after the game and the commentator would sit. A voice from behind him made him jump.

"Harry?"

--

Ron sat and watched another football game at the TV, he had almost figured out the basic rules when Ginny came running with a letter in her hand. The then pointed her want at the TV and it switched channel to something else.

"Hey I'm watching that!" he called out to her and pushed her as she sat down next to him.

"Shut up, Luna said we should watch this. Apparently something interesting will come up at than this Quidditch game."

"So just because Loony said…"

"Her name's Luna and yes, she never says anything that doesn't mean anything. Now shush!"

Grumpy he turned back but his mood brightened when he realized it was Quidditch. All players were warming up on the pitch except for the seekers who would do so separately.

"And now all players will leave the pitch so the seekers can warm up… but what's this? There are three people entering the pitch…we just found out that Viktor Krum found an old friend here today and have asked him to help him warm up with an seeker game before the real game. The Butcher's seeker has agreed and is now leaving the pitch to the other seekers."

Hermione came into the room with Tonks and Remus.

"What is that?" asked Remus and sat down next to Ginny.

"Quidditch, Krum and some guy are going to play a seeker game." Answered Ron and leaned forward in his seat.

"I guess Harry would love to see that," the old werewolf said sadly and the others thought he looked more gray and sad then before.

"I really hate Mondays don't you guys?" Tonks said in a try to cheer him up.

"Doesn't that guy look awfully alike…" said Ginny and leaned forewarns the TV.

The figures on the TV took off into the air and they all stared at the unknown person who did a loop and then drove right into a dive. Tonks screamed as he almost hit the ground but took off into the air again in a wild chase after the snitch. Krum soon followed and they were up in an amazing dance off speed and tricks. The scream had alerted the others in the house and they were now all in the living room, staring at the TV. The old Hogwarts students and teachers recognized the moves of the unknown flyer from the matches at Hogwarts.

"Harry." Remus whispered.

"Where is the game?" asked Dumbledore.

"We don't know I just got a letter from Luna who told me to turn this channel on now." Ginny said.

"Could you read the letter out loud?" he asked her and she shakily did as asked.

_"Dear Ginny _

_I'm staying with my big brother at the moment and his family is very nice. I have joined him at work and tomorrow I will join him at practice before the competition next week. Do you know what WCTV is? Just point your wand at the TV around 12 and say 1359. It should be interesting. I have to go now. I have to put Jake and Julie to sleep._

_Bye with love_

_Luna"_

They looked back to the TV as Harry caught the snitch as he hung from the broom in one knee and held with one hand. It was a close up at his face and there those emerald eyes sparkled with freedom and happiness. He talked with Krum before he left the pitch and took his seat that just happened to be next to the commentator.

"That was a fantastic flying! From where do you know Viktor Krum?" the commentator asked and the camera showed Harry's half smiling face.

"I met him during the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts for almost three years ago" Harry answered and gave a charming smile.

"Amazing, what Quidditch team do you play for then?"

"I don't play for any team since an incident at the last match I played."

"You must be joking!" The commentator exclaimed and when Harry shocks his head sadly he turned to the camera.

"This kid is talented folks, are we going to let him waste it?" the audience screamed NOOO and he smiled.

"Anyhow Kid, are you going to watch any other games this summer?"

"Nah, my last one for another three years"

"To bad… got any name kid."

"James Evans" Harry said without even batting an eyelash.

"It looks like they are ready to start the real game and let's pray for a long, bloody game." Harry's laugh echoed in the living room.

"Pretty Slytherin off him to only tell half truths wasn't it?" said Snape from his corner off the room. No one disagreed.


	7. 7: Friends and family

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling wrote and created harry potetr and co

Radio & Quidditch coments

_Letters_

**Articles**

Chapter 7

Raven sat at his seat and watched the game like he'd never seen anything like it. The chasers seemed to know what the others were thinking and the beaters seemed to know what the other team was thinking. But the keeper was one off the coolest. He would catch the quaffle and start to do football like tricks with it so his team could move into a perfect possession and take control over the game. He'd never seen anything like it. He didn't even notice the man sitting down next to him.

"You play good kid" the man said to him with an accent under the English.

"Thanks," he answered without taking his eyes off the game. It had captured him completely.

"I see you like my team boy." Rven's head snapped to the man. He was short had short shaggy beard in a gray brownish color and he had dark eyes. This must be David Back, the coach from Finland.

"They fascinate me Mr. Back." He said to the man and turned back to the game.

"And you fascinate me, Mr. Potter." Raven spun around to the man and stared at him. His eyes moved over to the commentator next to him. If he heard who he was he would say it and then every witch and wizard would know where he was.

"Don't worry I won't blow your cover if you listen."

"Fine what is it that you want?"

"Viktor seems to think highly of you and you did beat him in the seeker game so I guess all I want is for you to join my team boy." Raven stared at the man. He couldn't believe it. This man wanted him to play professional?

"You want me to play professional?" he asked David Back.

"He said you were smart but I'm not so sure I agree with him. Yes, on a real team with trainings, games, parties and money… not that you need the last." Raven looked him into the eyes and smiled.

"I'm in," he said.

"The girls are going to be all over you."

"Oh bring me something new, why don't you?" Raven said and leaned back into his chair.

"Cocky one, aren't you?" David said.

"Just ask my potions master." David laughed at him and threw a arm around his shoulders.

"That's my boy, oh look they are about to end this… bloodily." Raven looked over and saw how Viktor pretended to chase the snitch between the beaters who let their rackets slam into the Butchers seekers legs. The seeker fell to the ground and the bludgers hit the Butchers chasers. The Dragons chasers started to circle the last chaser and they pass the quaffle to each other almost hitting his head every time. Soon he fell down from his broom, exhausted.

"They asked for blood, didn't they? I don't like it anymore then you do. They play not me, by the way call me David, boy." David said to him.

"Why are you calling me boy anyway?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Suits you, now move it we are going to great the team and tell the press that we have a secret weapon."

"What?" he asked as he followed his new coach out off the loge to the beginning off the field just as Viktor caught sight off the snitch for real.

"Krum have spotted the snitch, he's diving for it… It looks like he is trying one of those dives James Evans here pulled off but I don't know if he'll make it, what do you think James?... Apparently folks, James Evans have left us for today… anyhow, Krum…crashes into the ground but did he catch the snitch? … Yes! Yes he did! The world wide Dragons wins the first game they played and it looks like good chances of going far in the series!"

Raven was about to follow David out onto the grass to congratulate the landing team but decided against it. If he went out the paparazzi photographers would caught sight off him and bye, bye secret weapon plan, bye, bye vacation, bye, bye friends and Mel and probably bye, bye Jake and Julie. No but to sneak into their changing room and wait for them there sounded like a more reasonable idea. It only later showed that Aurors stood outside the doors so no fans could come in and steal their possessions. This would prove to be a little problem but nothing he wouldn't be able to get out of.

--

David Back smiled at the press and at his team like a good coach should at this time but inside he was annoyed. Where had the boy gone off to now? Had he left?

"As the coach of the world wide Dragons I am proud to say that to the game next week we have a secret weapon and no I won't give any more comments," he took the team to the changing room but when he came inside he stopped in chock. Harry Potter sat calmly at the bench playing some music on his phone. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Good game everyone," the boy said and David's eyes narrowed. Viktor who stood next to him walked into the room and sat down next to the boy.

"I thought I told you to follow me, Boy." David said to him and he looked up at him with calm eyes.

"But that would have ruined the surprise secret weapon. Reveal my location to people who want to either kill me or bring me to the UK so I corrected your mistake and stayed here." David hated being wrong and he hated being corrected, but this boy was special. Just like Victor had said he was. He started to laugh and sat down on the opposite bench. Everyone had during their talk moved on with their changing and showering.

"OK everyone, this is Harry Potter from United Kingdom who will be our second seeker, boy you better listen because I'll only say this once."

Raven nodded and looked as he pointed at one girl with long brown hair and a long small fine figure. She was at the moment untying the braid her hair were done into at the same time as she slipped out off her robe.

"Linda Larson from Sweden, she's a seducer." Raven nodded and followed David's finger as it moved to the boy next to her with a half dark skin tone stood without a shirt with one of his feet on the bench untying the laces of the knee high boots that were a part of the uniform.

"Amun from Egypt, Quiet guy."

David's finger turned to the triplets.

"The long haired one is Ai and she's the one with the childlike innocence." David said and Raven had to agree. Ai sat with the hair pulled up in a ponytail, still in the knee high boots but other than that only the emerald green long sleeved shirt who looked to be a bit too big for her since the sleeves slid down the hands and reached down to the middle off her tights.

"The one with the short hair is Ichigo. She can predict the future and all that shit with a bunch of cards and stuff, creeps me out she does…" Ichigo stood and talked to the third sister as she leaned against the lockers in only a bra and the black pants, she turned around briefly so he could see a big dragon tattoo that took up all her back. It was so much bigger than the one he had!

"…Risa's the one with the half long hair, kind a normal, not as innocent as Ai and not as creepy as Ichigo, but she enjoy her drinks at a party." Risa stood and walked over to the girls showers only covered by a towel.

"You know Viktor already… that leaves Thiago. From Brazil a bit ironic and sarcastic but stick by you if you're in trouble." Thiago came out from the boys showers in a towel. His black wet hair hung down the neck and his light dark skin seemed to glitter from water.

"Anything else I should know? I have to get back home to my family." Raven said to David who raised an eye brown.

"Bit young to have a family aren't ya, Boy? Anyhow we have a game next Friday against the Spider Pigs and since you don't know how we play and I don't know how you play we gotta have at least one practice a day starting tomorrow at five. Here, do not be late Boy." David turned around to talk to the beaters and Raven where about to go when Viktor stopped him.

"He likes you." Viktor said and pulled the shirt of his head.

"You think?" Raven asked as he looked at the other boy.

"If I had disobeyed him he would have screamed at me until his throat bled. He call us all by name except you, he has plans for you my friend," the Bulgarian said.

"Yay for me. Gotta go… oh and Viktor, your English has improved." Raven smiled as he left the changing rooms.

--

When he came home and walked into the room he stopped in shock. On the couch sat Nina on the opposite side off Mel who did the other girls make up and Kane lay on the floor next to them, quoting Shakespeare with Jake.

"Raven!" Mel called out and shot up from her seat and kissed him welcome home.

"You got lipstick on you." Kane said when they broke loose from each other.

"Well could you at last tell me if it's my color?" He asked as someone entered the room behind him so he turned around and found Julie there with her arms full of sodas. After her came Luna.

"You should go for a deeper red instead of electric blue dad, red's more Gryffindor," the little girl said and after a moments silence everyone broke down in laughter.

"Hello brother," Luna said and kissed him on the cheek as she passed him, Julie pulled his sleeve so he would come down to her level. When he bent down she too kissed him on the cheek before she too passed him and started to pass out sodas.

"How come this lovely reunion happened?" he asked as he sat down next to Minnie in a chair.

"Nina made a painting and when I saw it I called her. They came and I realized I shouldn't be mad at them but at Zach who I still don't talk to by the way." Mel said and sat down in front of Nina again with the electric pink pencil in her hand.

"So where is this master piece?" Raven asked the girls as he petted Minnie.

"Should be next to you," said Mel and he looked down on the floor. At the side of the chair stood a frame, he picked it up and looked at it. It left him breathless. He saw himself sitting in a chair with a smile on his face and on the arm rest sat Mel. She smiled with her whole face, next to her where Jake. He had a thick book in his arms and Mel's one arm where around his shoulders. At Raven's other side sat Julie at the arm rest with Minnie in her arms and a couple of skates at her feet. She had her one arm around his neck and he had his arm around her waist. The picture was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful Nina," he said to her.

"Thanks."

"Well we are off to bed now, stay how long you'd like ladies, I'll leave early tomorrow I'm afraid," he said and kissed Mel's cheek as he motioned for the twins to go into their room.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he stood.

"You should have watched the game dear, it was most exiting," he said cryptically before he left.--Raven had just come home from his first practice and only had the power to throw himself onto the couch. He saw a half finished letter that Luna probably worked on. Hadn't Snape said his "pup" where miserable? Could his pup be Remus? Probably… and all he did were to write articles but knowing the Order like he did they would probably not give a damn about them. Maybe… maybe he should send a letter? What did Luna call it… Phoenix Mail? He could give it a shot. Raven took a piece of paper and a pen. What the hell should he write? Slowly he started to fill the paper and an hour later he had sent it with a Phoenix.

"Hopefully he's not to pissed at me," he numbered to himself before he turned over and took a nap.

--

Remus woke up early in the morning by a flash off fire next to his head. He sat up and saw a Phoenix next to his pillow with a letter. He took the letter and read it slowly. When he had finished he started at it before he started at an answer.

--

_Harry James Potter!_

_How dare you tell me not to worry about you young man! It's my duty to do so even if I didn't like you as much as I do! And where are you?! Everyone's worried sick about you and what is this I hear about you being in Diagon Alley without coming to see me! or Dumbledore? When I find you young man you'll be sooo grounded! No, I won't even find you, you'll come back now! And what do you mean don't tell anyone that you sent me a letter? And what are those articles about children and a girl? We will have a serious talk when you get home!_

_And don't you dare "Moony" me Mister. No matter how much it melts my heart._

The howler fell to the ground and Raven only stared at it.

"Daddy what was that screaming letter?" asked Julie, who had just entered the room.

"A howler honey, that's a letter that screams. The voice belong you your uncle Moony, he's a bit angry with me at the moment. He usually doesn't sound so… wolf like," he said and sank down on the couch again.

"Where is everyone?" the little girl asked as she crawled up and laid herself on her father's chest.

"Well the note on the door said that Kane was downtown, in the coffee house looking at songs for the competition. Mel should be in the bath and since it's only eleven Nina should still be in bed… Luna is probably dancing by herself in the ballroom again. What do you think I should tell your uncle?" he asked the girl.

"You could maybe send him some pictures or something so he sees you're ok. Maybe you could invite him here!" He looked into her happy green eyes and smiled a tired smile.

"Practice really took a lot out of me," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Practice?" a new voice asked from the bedroom and when they looked over they saw Nina stand with her pink hair tasseled and the short nightgown wrinkled and hanging off her shoulder.

"Joined a Quidditch team yesterday," he answered and grabbed a brush from the floor so he could brush out Julie's hair.

"Quidditch player too? Is there anything he isn't?" Mel asked from the bathroom thru the open door.

"I dunno… a hero maybe?" said Nina and didn't notice the glance Mel and Raven charred.

"What is happening today?" Mel asked as she entered the room.

"I have to send a reply to Moony, pick songs with the band and fix for the poker tonight." He said as he slowly sat up, Julie still in his lap.

"Have fun with that, we are going shopping," said Nina as she yawned.

"As long as I'm not poor when you're finished," he said and started to write a reply.

--

Remus started as a Phoenix appeared in a flash of fire again with a new letter. He threw a glance at the clock. An Order meeting would be held in half an hour and he hadn't decided if he were going to tell them about the letters yet. He opened the letter and was surprised when about twenty photos fell out. Remus decided to read the letter first.

_Hello Moony_

_I'm sorry if I made you angry and worried, I really am. But I needed this vacation and I am not going to regret I went. Here are some pictures to show you I'm fine and peachy. See the little girl on picture 1?_

Remus looked and found a picture with the number one on the back, he turned it and saw a cute girl with blond curls and sparkling green eyes. _She heard your howler this morning and wondered why her uncle where yelling. Yes, Moony, you're an uncle. To both Julie and her brother Jake (picture 2)._

Of course when Remus looked he melted to the child with the blond hair who did tricks on a skateboard. The same as he continued to read Harry's letter and look at the pictures. Soon he came to the end of the letter and to the point where he had looked at all the pictures.

_…I don't know it you're still angry at me or if you even have glanced at the pictures. All I know is that I see you as family and should be a part of the scrapbook album Mel works on. I also know that as family it's unfair for me to leave you without a way of contacting me so I'll leave my phone number at the back of this page._

_The only thing I ask is that you won't tell anyone you can speak to me since then everyone would want me to come back. I'm not ready to come home yet._

_Love, Harry_

Remus noticed tears that fell from his face. He looked at the number at the back for a few minutes. How could he have been angry at him he had no idea. He slid a family picture into his breast pocket and made his way downstairs.

--

Remus sat in a chair in the kitchen, waiting for the meeting he looked around at everyone. Moody glared at Snape as usually and Tonks sat flipping in the Quibbler. Mrs. Weasley sat talking with her husband and Dumbledore's chair still stood empty. The members still dropped in and soon everyone where there except Dumbledore. Then the door opened and Dumbledore came in, an old worn look on his face.

"They have set a date for Sirius reading and I have spent the afternoon trying t get them to change it." The old man excused himself and sat down.

"When is the reading?" Snape asked bored.

"Two weeks on Friday. They didn't care that Harry has no idea of this or that we have no idea of where to find him. The Goblin only said 'Professor Dumbledore, it is Mr. Potter's business if he chooses to show or not. Now please remove yourself'…." Remus looked half in shock at the Headmaster.

"Something's up with the goblins. Could they have picked a side?" said Snape.

"They haven't joined in wizarding war since before the Rebellions."

"Then why don't you find out if they have then Severus. Personally I want to leave this nonsense and see what Tonks have found in the Quibbler." Remus said loudly and many turned to stare at him.

"Give the pup the made up crap on Potter so we can move on to the real news." Snape sneered at him.

"Well there is nothing really interesting; they say he's got a tattoo of a dragon on his back. That the Lovegood girl is visiting for a few days and a weird article that's about broken mirrors and how they don't talk," Remus stared at her. Could Harry know about this Twist person and what he wrote?

"Excuse me," he said and got up to leave when Moody's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stay lad, it's getting worse than a missing boy. I have heard he is going to have a raid soon and that he's planning on letting the boy see it through a vision. Didn't you help him block them Snape?"

"It's impossible to teach the brat anything!"

"It can't be since he knows how to make a Patronus!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

Remus sat back in his chair and put his face into his hands. This was going to be a long meeting.

--

It was afternoon and Raven was busy choosing songs with Kane. If he wanted one song she would want another and so on. Sam and Dom put in comments sometimes but other than that they didn't say much. The others had come an hour earlier and they sat with Sam and Dom and drank coffee.

He started to get a headache but after half an hour he understood it had to be something more.

"I gotta lie down," he said to himself and climbed down from the stage they sat on to the floor. Mel had noticed this and how pale he was so she hurried over to him.

"Raven?" she said and grabbed his hand. The pain he had grown familiar with all over last year hit and the room and his friends' worried faces disappeared from his sight.

--

A/N: Better grammar now?


	8. 8: Moony in New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (if you figgured it out before, you're a smart one. If you didn't... bye bye)

Radio & Quidditch coments

_Letters_

**Artikles**

Chapter 8

(Last time)  
It was afternoon and Raven was busy choosing songs with Kane. If he wanted one song she would want another and so on. Sam and Dom put in comments sometimes but other than that they didn't say much. The others had come an hour earlier and they sat with Sam and Dom and drank coffee.  
He started to get a headache but after half an hour he understood it had to be something more.  
"I gotta lie down" he said to himself and climbed down from the stage they sat on to the floor. Mel had noticed this and how pale he was so she hurried over to him.  
"Raven?" she said and grabbed his hand. The pain he had grown familiar with all over last year hit and the room and his friends worried faces disappeared from his sight.

--

When Raven woke up from the welcomed darkness that was unconsciousness he found himself lying on the floor with his head in Mel's lap. Everything hurt and when he tried to sit up he feel down into her lap again. Mel tried to wipe all the tears away from her face as she tried to make sure he was ok.  
"Oh Raven! What happened? Are you OK? Does anything hurt?"  
"Mel, please I'm goin' to be fine. Voldie just had a little party and wanted my company... where are the twins?" he said with a sore throat.  
"Nina and Sam pulled them out and took them home. Kane ran to the school to get a few potions and Dom picked out the songs for the music competition this weekend." She said and ran her fingers thru his hair.  
"He picked songs when I screamed my lungs out?"  
"said it got him into the mood" Kane answered from the door with a box full off kiering glace veils.  
"I don't wanna know" Raven muttered as Kane sat down next to him and pulled up a veil to his lips.  
"Who would, now drink it!"  
After about 10 potions the girls helped him up and into a cab so they could go home. Well at home they found Julie in Jakes lap crying and Jake leaning against Luna's chest. Nina half laid over Julie and stared into space.  
As soon as they opened the door everyone looked up and then threw them self away from the couch were the girls laid him down. Jake and Julie crawled up to his side and looked at him with scared eyes.  
"Daddy?" Julie asked quietly.  
"Yeah Hun, I'm goin' to be fine. I always am. Could you go and call for Sasha and ask her come up with some soup?" the girl hurried to do as he asked and raven turned to Jake.  
"'ello tough guy. Taken care of your sis when I was out?" the boy nodded grimly and took his hand. Raven smiled sadly.  
"You shouldn't have to do that... I'm sorry" he pulled Jake into a hug and unknown to the rest of the room, tears fell from the boy's eyes.

--

The soup came with Sasha who worriedly left after she saw he had enough attention from everyone present (Sam had appeared from the bathroom and Dom had come over with the songs). They were taking the day slow, were fussing over Raven and altogether just spending the day together.  
"Lemme see Nina!" Julie called out when Nina wouldn't show her a sketch off her and Nina only laughed when the girl tried to take it from her. Raven and Jake looked up from the couch were Jake had his dad's head in his lap and read Hamlet to him.  
"Julie if she doesn't wanna show then you can't force her. If you really wanna her to show ya then bribe her" Raven said and smiled at the dropped jaws.  
"Kane this song is perfect!" Dom argued as he flipped a few papers under her nose.  
"It's not! I believe there is something better out there"  
"Maybe there is, but what?!"  
Their fight were interrupted by Mel and Luna who threw candy at them.  
"Shut it idiots! Rey still don´t feel to good and if you hurt him more..." Mel's glare shut them up. The girl turned back to the scrap book she and Luna tried to make.  
"Tomorrow is Wednesday!" Sam said happily from behind his music magazine.  
"I love Wednesdays!" Nina called out just before Julie snatched the sketchbook from her.  
"I'm going home tomorrow" Luna said quietly.  
"I hate Wednesdays!" Nina called out and stared horrified at the odd girl.  
"Sure you gonna go home sis?" Raven asked her calmly.  
"One have to have lots of hands if they want to win a card game of charade" she said and glued a picture of her and Raven on the page.  
"If you say so sis..." Raven answered her.  
"Incoming" she said and a second later a phoenix appeared in a flash with a letter.  
"Moony mail" Raven said happily and took the letter.

_Hello Prongs Jr  
I looked thru your pictures and read what you had to say. I won't stop worrying about you but I will forgive you for leaving. Saw that seeker game you played yesterday and it drew the breath out off us. (The whole order watched it!) You even got a compliment (?) from Snape saying it was Slytherin to only tell half truths. But if you truly want to stay away until school then you should drop the name James Evans. How are my lovely Niece (??) and Nephew? I can't wait to meet them actually. And that stunning blonde beauty, a lost treasure, you found the wizarding world's greatest mystery and secret with the snap of your fingers. You have the order in panic by the way. You should have seen Molly's face when you dived at the game. She looked ready to faint. But did you have a vision from his attack the other day? Snape says you never learned to fight them off. I might be able to get a few books on it. Only problem is most of them are in Hogwarts library and if I ask they will ask why I need them. Have to go.  
Take care and don't get caught!  
Moony_

Raven smiled as he read thru it again. But some parts were more interesting than others. True he never learned to fight the visions off and now that Voldie were back in full force it would be naive to think Dumbledore could protect him all the time.

"... most of them are in Hogwarts..." he said low to himself as ideas sparked like fireworks in his head.  
"Home tomorrow you said Luna?" he asked his fake sister.  
"Yes"  
"I think I will make sure you come home safely" he said as a grin spread over his face.  
"Dad what are you up to?" asked Jake calmly.  
"Stealing books from Hogwarts library and learn how to protect my loved ones" he answered easily and Jakes only answer was:  
"Hum... see if you can find any non magical protection spell stuff to"  
"Charms sounds useful" said Julie from Nina's lap (she had been captured and taken hostage by the pink haired girl).  
"Battle potions are always handy" said Luna calmly as everyone stared at the Twist's and Luna.  
"Why would you go so far for protection? It's not like you Harry Potter or anything" said Nina and laughed together with Kane. Raven chucked nervously but apparently it went unnoticed by the others.

--

Kuppa knocked on the door to the Potter's room after a few minutes small talk with the goblins that guarded the family. When the door opened he came to meet Melona Malfoy.  
"Ah Miss Malfoy, Would Mr. Twist be in there?" he asked her calmly.  
"Your a friend to Harry correct?" she asked and when he nodded she continued;  
"Then it's Mel, all his friends are mine and his enemies as well"  
"Have you heard any Hogwarts stories my dear?" Kuppa asked the human girl as he looked into her eyes. Such a fine young girl with a good spirit.  
"I am well aware off the fact my brother may be counted as an enemy. To me, it's a small price to pay" Kuppa looked after her as she made a move for him to follow her as she walked into the room. He did and found Harry sitting at a table with a glass of lemonade at his right with Viktor Krum on the other side together with a man he guessed was David Back. Both of the later had lemonade in their glasses to. Next to them sat Luna. It looked like he was the last to arrive.  
"Gentlemen, Lady" he said and bowed before the table before he sat down. Melona had walked off into the small kitchen.  
"Kuppa! How's England? Still trying to find me?" Harry asked happily as he started to mix the cards. The radio was on low in the background.  
"Always. If that truffles?" the goblin asked s he stared at the chocolate candy on the table.  
"Of course, David, Viktor and I were just discussing how to keep my location secret with me playing in the Dragons under my real name" the human David looked a bit annoyed he couldn't claim his new player to the world and leave it at that.  
"I´m sure I can pull some strings and get my hands on some multifunctional metal..." Kuppa said mostly to himself.  
"Some what?" asked David confused.  
"Multifunctional metal, if you make for an example an bracelet it can be a multi port key, a watch for different time zones and a tracing charms" Luna explained clearly as she dipped her truffle into the lemon lemonade before she ate it.  
"Right, could use that" David said as he thought about the possibilities.

"By the way on Friday there is a photo shoot for the team and I need to ask you, I think I have glimpsed a tattoo on your back…" David said suddenly.  
"Yeah a dragon too, not as bid as Ichigo's but…"  
"Let me see"  
"After I have won this game maybe, wasn't the game against Spider Pig's this Friday?"  
"No. they posted it until next Friday instead, Afraid they'll lose"

When Harry had won the game everyone turned to look at him.  
"Oh the tattoo, right" he said before he started to pull off his black long sleeved shirt. After that he turned around and showed them the dragon on his back. It was a long, Chinese looking dragon that twisted around along his spine with the big wings spread out over his shoulder blades.  
"Nice! We'll have to use this opportunity… tell me Boy, how much are you willing to show?"

--

Harry and Luna flooed to Gringotts the next day and he kissed her forehead as they stood outside their paper.  
"Play nice big brother, you wouldn't want to be accused of cheating"  
"Would I ever?"  
"You do, now go and break into Hogwarts who is full of people hunting for you"  
"so no pressure then" he smiled before he gave a cheeky smile and ran back to Gringotts. He calmly walked inside and didn't care (or notice) the approving looks from girls and young women around him. The baggy leather pants clung to his swaying hips a he took the grand stairs in two at the time and the black tank top (that showed the tips of the dragon wings). The heavy army boots on his foots made a heavy sound every time they hit the stone underneath them. When he came up he casually walked into Kuppa's office.  
"Kuppa, what is the punishment for breakin' into Hogwarts and steel a few books?" He asked happily.  
"Well for a normal person it would be up to 15 years in Azkaban but for you… I donno, you are a special case as usual"  
"In a good or bad way?"  
"Well you now the headmaster personally, the ministry are sucking up to you and the people love you… I'd say your safe"  
"thanks, guess I'll be going then. Can I use your floo?"  
"Fine, don't get caught!" Harry's only answer was a cheeky smile before he disappeared into the flames.

He appeared in three broomsticks and left before anyone could take a good look at him. Well outside he started to walk to honey dukes as he looked around. The village looked like it always did. Nice and warm in the summer he must say… as Harry arrived to the old shop he sneaked down the basement and opened the map when he walked through the hidden pass way to the school. Dumbledore was sitting in his office, Mcgonagall were in the dungeons whit Snape and there seemed o be no one ells in the castle. Deciding to do it, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and walked to the library, always with a eye on the map. After five minutes he stood in front of the shelf's and started to pull out books with interest. When he was finished a good 20 minutes later he took his books and left the same way he came.

--

Harry looked up from the nice picture Julie and Jake made when he read a book to his sister and to the flashes that appeared in the middle off the room. When the fire died down they could see the form off Remus Lupin stand there and looking around. Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the man.  
"What do I see in the presence off a dementors?" he asked the man.  
"Nothing, but you hear your mother dying for you" the man answered and was pulled into a big hug by Harry.  
"Hey Moony, how are you old man?" he smiled at his parents friend who looked him up and down.  
"What happened to you Harry?" the older man asked as he fingered a bit off the now long hair around his finger.  
"I had fun Moony; this is your niece and nephew Julie and Jake. They are eight, legally adopted and geniuses" he answer and turned the attention to his lovely children who by now stood by his side. Moony looked down at the blond children and smiled calmly at them.

--

"Hello, you can call me uncle Moony if you'd like" he said and expected them to run away from him but to his utter surprise the little girl came up and threw her arms around his middle.  
"Hello uncle Moony, I'm so happy to meet you but where is your tail?" she asked and her bid green eyes looked up into his old face. Remus was confused for a second but Harry went down on his knee to talk to explain whatever she meant.  
"No Julie, uncle Moony only has a tail sometimes but that's no problem is it?" He now understood and looked at Harry whit large eyes. He told his children what he was and they didn't run away?!  
"No! No problem, I just didn't want his dog tail to scare Minnie" the girl said and smiled up at him before she let go off him. The boy, Jake came up and shock his hand.  
"Hello uncle Moony, My sister is only happy to see you. We never had a large or caring family before dad so she goes crazy every time she meets a new family member" Jake said and Remus eyes went larger.  
"Well I hope Harry takes care of you all right?" he asked even though he knew his almost godson probably did.  
"No one could do better" the boy said before he followed his sister into a room. He turned to Harry who smiled up at him.  
"Adorable, huh? See why I just had to adopt them. Anyhow, you're lucky. I just got back from practice when you popped in but I still have a few things to take care of today. Wanna come?" Remus smiled at the teenager in front of him. He had turned out good even after all that had happened to him.  
"Yes, what do you need to do?"  
"Drop Julie off at practice whit Mel, drop Jake off at a TV-game festival whit Nina and go to band practice before I run off to work" the boy in front of him rambled and smiled.  
"You do all that?! You're not even 16 yet!"  
"Oh come on! My birthday is in one week today! It's not like I'm not used to all responsibility anyhow, Well gotta go. Jake! Julie! Chop chop!" he called the last part out and Remus watched how the children came running, both whit bags over their shoulders and shoes on their feet.  
"Good, wanna run down and get a cab? I need to explain the details to uncle Moony" Jake and Julie nodded before they ran away.  
"What details Harry?" he asked as he turned to the teen.  
"That for a start, Name's Raven Twist here. Julie and Jake are the same fake last name as mine but the same fore name. No one but Mel and the kids know who I am here. That means no hero, no Voldie, no reporters"  
Remus stared at the boy in front of him as he ad grown another head.  
"Raven Twist… that's the name off that reporter! For the Quibbler!" he exclaimed and Harry smiled at him.  
"Fred and George said I pranked the world. Maybe they were right"  
"Damn right they were! My God, I am sure both Padfoot and Prongs would be proud off you. I know I kind of am" Remus threw an arm around the boy's shoulders as they started to walk out and onto the days doings.

--

Raven smiled to Moony as the others started to play the intro to one of the songs they were going to play on the competition. It soon was time for him to begin sing; he could feel it in his body. He closed his eyes for a moment as he let the lyrics roll off his tongue as he opened his eyes and held onto the microphone with both hands. Behind him he could feel Sam play around whit his guitar and move around while Dom stood still like they usually did. He bent his head down at the same time as he looked up at Remus under half close eye lids. To soon the son ended and he turned around to look at the others.

"Too much? Are we even going to pull this off all right?" he asked a bit nervous. Could they really do this without embarrassing themselves totally?

"What is it whit you? Are you saying we should back off?" Kane asked as she got up from the chair she sat on and leaned over the drums.

"I am only concerned about us being laughed at or hated or being killed or…" Raven said and as he rambled Kane got up and hugged him.

"You don't have to be nervous Rey, but this is our chance to be in the spot light! Our time to be seen!" she said and he hugged her back as he muttered to himself.

"Like I haven't had enough of _that_"

"What did you say?" she asked as she pulled back. The black make up around her eyes made her dark brown seam larger and more dangerous.

"I… nothing. Absolutely nothing that can't be said later"

"We will speak about this tonight, make no mistake of that Raven Oliver Twist" the brunette before him said before she spun around and walked back to the drums. For this day she had her brown hair pulled up into two tails at the back of her head, a black t-shirt whit Jack Skellington and a couple o three forth's black baggy pants with straps, the finish were the heavy form boots whit silver buckles and chains. Raven smiled as she threw herself onto the chair and started to hit on the drums even before she sat right yet. At his side Dom only shock his head at the girl as he played his part off the song.

--

Raven sat at the chair in the studio whit the headphones on and the microphone next to his mouth, Moony sat in front of him. They had arrived about twenty minutes early so Gina had pulled them in. So, the young man sitting between Moony and himself always brought a smile to his lips when he as down. Gina just was that kind of person. He had a long, red wig that matched his long red nails. The eyes were framed whit black and red glitter like the lips. He also wore a dark blue dress together whit high heels that gave his log legs a feminine look. If you didn't know he was a man you'd never guess it. Just the way Gina liked as she preferred to refer herself as a she.

"So, who is this hunk you brought in Rey?" she asked him and eyed Remus who blushed.

"Well my lovely godfather of course. But Gina darling try not to embarrass him in live radio all over the world." He answered whit a smile to the red head.

"I'll try sugar, but only because it's you" she said and winked at him.

"My girlfriends possessive Gina" he smiled at her.

"Well let's go back to the hunk that is your godfather then, I wouldn't mind taking a piece of him either. Oh we have to post a photo on out site! Why don't all the lovely people listen to It's my life whith Bon Jovi for the moment" Gina said happily as she grabbed the camera next to her.

"Say cheese hunny bums" the girl said happily and snapped a few photos of Moony.

"ooh looking guud sweet cheeks" she sad as she up loaded the pictures.

"Welcome back dear listeners, we were are at the moment listening to Gina hitting on my godfather. Can we please move on?" Raven asked as he rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous you're not on the top off my 'wanna see naked' list anymore" Gina said and poked her tongue at him just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello HN…"

"You better stop flirt whit MY boyfriend before I come over there and claim him live in radio!!" Mel's voice growled angrily at the red head.

"Why don't you Mel, I miss you" Raven said low and whit cute undertone. He could see Moony stare at something behind him so he turned around only to have Mel press her raven black lips against his in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he twisted the chair around and she straddled his lap to come closer. They were so involved whit each other they didn't notice that Gina had put on the Web cam they had in the studio or that Moony sat and smiled with a sad smile on his face. When they finally broke free and their tongues were back in right mouth they looked back t the others like nothing had happened.

"hello, I'm Raven's girlfriend Melona Malfoy you must be his 2nd godfather Remus "Moony" Lupin correct?" the beautiful girl on his lap said and stretched over to shake the older man's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you lovely lady in my godsons lap" Moony answered with a smile and shook her hand whole heartily.

"I guess it falls upon me to say that if you hurt this boy…"

"I will do everything to keep his heart whole and filled with that delicious love" she said happily before she leaned back, moved one of the phones that covered his ear and started to nibble at it.

"Is it only me or is it getting hot in here?" Gina asked as she smiled big.

"No it is, it's almost so you wanna undress isn't it Mel?" Raven said with a small smile.

"Rey, your godfather is here and we're live on internet all over the globe" the girl giggled at him and he signed.

"Maybe later then… where is Julie?" he asked happily as his hands lay calmly around her waist.

"Coach Sally wanted some alone practice, she's gonna fall asleep early tonight" Mel said and smiled to Moony.

"Enough of all that lovely dovely stuff you two go going on, I've been bombed with mail for the hunk here so listen up. This is from Daniela Doe, LA California"

_"Hey man,_

_If you are Raven's godfather then you must have any funny stories about him when he was little. I for one want to hear what that guy was up to before he came here. No matter if he likes it or not, he's our newest hot stuff…"_

("Couldn't agree more…" "Gina!!")

_"…and as such it's your duty as his godfather to make all girls ooh to cute stuff he did in diapers._

_Until next time_

_Daniela Doe_

_P.S. Mel, sneak up on him more times at work. You two look fucking hot together!!"_

"Couldn't agree more about that last part either so Moony got anything on the tall dark and handsome with huge sex appeal?" Gina said and winked her eyes at the older man.

"A cute story from the diaper days? Hmm, well we can always take that time when Sirius, Raven's late first godfather lost him. Lily, Raven's mother had to run to the grocery store and when she came back Sirius sat at the middle off the living room floor, a bucket over his head and all twisted into blankets and other things. She went crazy over it and he of course tried to blame it on the innocent baby. Apparently Rey here had crawled around him so he twisted himself up and then fallen so the bucket had fallen over his head. Poor Rey had then crawled away out in the garden and was playing whit the butterflies when his funny godfather had become boring" everyone in the studio were almost screaming with laughter.

Soon a new chap I promise!!


	9. 9: Competition?

Finally a new chapter for you guys!! Enjoy

Raven, Mel and Remus sat in the gangs' room at Cortez (the school) and waited for Nina and Jake when they heard screaming from the corridor.

"Nooo! You can't do this to me! I promise I'll be good please, anything but that! No I don't want to go home for the rest of the summer! Please!" Raven and Mel got up and looked out in the corridor (as many others did to) and what they saw shocked them. Zach sat on the floor almost in hysterics in front of Mary Ann who stood with that annoying clipboard I her hand.

"Zachary, you have no place to stay. Your friends have thrown you out and you are just sitting on the floor and muttering nonsense to yourself. I believe it would do you good to go back into a safe and nurturing environment and come back when the term starts next month," the shrink said calmly as Zach started to shake.

"Oh no," Mel murmured to mort to herself than to Raven who head her.

"What?" he asked her.

"Zach can't go home, he just can't," she said almost desperately.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"His parents are strange. They pay for school and send a large amount of money every month…"

"Like you?"

"Yeah, they say he can do whatever he wants in school but if he comes home, their rules are hard. They want the perfect son…" she murmured and stared at Zach.

"Let me guess, he's a disappointment?"

"The worst and his older sister is the perfect daughter. She's just as cruel as them. Raven I don't think I can stay angry at him when he is like this!"

"Please! I beg you Mary Ann don't send me home!" Zach called out desperately.

"I have no choice when you're acting like this Zachary and I'm afraid I'll have to leave a detailed report regarding your behavior for the last years."

"Raven do something! Please, for me!" Mel begged in his ear and as she asked he did. He walked out from the rooms and down the corridor. He took notice of Jake, Nina and Julie standing just outside the elevator around the corner when he came and stood close to the duo.

"Hello. What are you doing to my friend?" he asked the woman coldly.

"I… you!"

"You are not the first one to say that," he said again and noted in the back of his head how the twins and the others backed up behind him as Mary Ann backed away a few steps.

"Raven, you have deep problems but I am willing to help you… we could have you cured and happy by Christmas if we start now…" the shrink tried to sweet talk him but he decided to go with the 'crazy-I'm-going-to-eat-you' thing he had pulled before. It was quite easy to do when you had a first row seat in a Dark Lord's head.

"I have better things to do then to waste my time with you, now leave me friend alone or I'll eat you alive," he hissed and he made a hint of parseltongue lay under his threat to make it even more terrifying.

"I think I have to agree with Mr. Potter Mary Ann. That's why I'm sending you away until Christmas. Go pack your things," said a hash voice that belonged to a woman, maybe a few years older then Remus. She had light baby blue hair that stood out around her face and was dressed in a form fitting black dress that fell around her legs so it looked like she floated.

"But Madame Sumner! That boy is a threat against the students! He _eats_ people!" the woman argued and some of the blonde hair fell from the strict bun on her head.

"I'm sure I'll manage somehow, now leave," the woman called Madame Sumner ordered and they watched Mary Ann walk away, defeated. The woman then turned to them and burst out laughing.

"Don't look so worried! She was too terrified to notice I called you Potter, Harry. Your secret is safe with me," she said with a smile and laid a hand on his shoulder. Confused he continued to stare at her.

"Harry Potter?" Nina and Zach asked at the exactly same time and stared with big eyes on him, the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"I have a silencing charm up so you can spill your guts… or we could go inside". Sophie Sumner said with a not so interested voice.

"Then why don't we?" He answered shortly not to show how terrified he was. In a fluid motion he picked up both Julie and Jake, sat them on his hips and walked inside. He could hear Mel's high heels clipper behind him and how the long skirts moved over the floor. He sat the twins down and nodded his head for Mel to sit with them and stood protectively in front of them. He had dealt with upset teenagers before and knew that this could go bad. Really bad.

"Harry Potter?!" Nina repeated as soon as the door closed behind them. Harry could see the confusion and realization in her face.

"Surprise, surprise," he said without humor and gave a small bow.

"You knew?" Zach asked Melona and Harry threw him a dirty glare.

"Zachary, I'd play nice if I were you. Harry here is a bit unpredictable when he's being cornered," Sophie said and sat down next to Mel.

"How would you know?" Remus asked her and Harry gave a grateful smile.

"School conference every summer. You should hear how the old brat brags about you. 'My Harry survived Voldemort again;' or 'he stabbed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor;' and 'he taught 30 students the Patronus charm;' yada, yada, yada…" Sophie said and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of somebody bragging about him.

"What?!" Kane, Zach and Nina exclaimed.

"You're not helping Sophie," Mel said and gave the older woman a soft glare.

"Sorry darling, do go on Harry dear," the baby blue haired woman said and Harry took a deep breath before he started.

"Yes I am Harry Potter. Yes Mel knew. And no, I have no intention to bring harm to any of you," he said and hoped that would answer most of the questions.

"We know _that_ Raven! God, it doesn't matter to us what name you use as long as that's all you have kept from us. We _love_ you as our friend no matter what." Nina said and threw herself onto him in a hug. He himself could barely believe it.

"I guess if anyone would be good enough for Mel it would be a bloody hero right, Rae?" Zach asked and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Kane?" Nina asked and moved so they could see she was already on the phone.

"Shut up already!!… You can't believe it! Raven is really Harry Potter!… Yes the hero you adore Sam… Can you imagine how this will affect the band? We'll be more famous than the Teletubbies!" she said into phone before she hung up and threw it against the sofa under the window but missed so it went out instead. They all watched what had happened before they started to laugh.

"So you're not angry?" He asked and finally showed how worried he had been.

"No, little surprised yeah, but," Nina suddenly stopped talking when her eyes went big.

"Oh my God… I have made such a fool of myself haven't I? I'm such a klutz" the pink haired girl said and buried her face into her hands.

"No more then usual," Harry said calmly and laughed when the girl pushed him into the couch and into his girlfriend's arms.

Nina turned from the newly revealed Hero on the couch together with his family and critically stared Zach up and down.

"Into the shower if you know what's good for you. Rae has a photo shoot tomorrow with the Dragons and its karaoke night and not to say you don't own Jake some time in the skate park. Shush!" she commanded him and pointed at the bathroom.

When the unfortunate boy was about to argue she glared and pointed at the door again. With a smirk she saw how he did as she told him to.

"So are you coming home tonight Mel or do you wanna stay here? I probably have to leave early and will have to leave the kids here if that's ok?" Raven now known as Harry said and gave them puppy eyes.

"This is what we'll do Twist; the twins stay here for the night while you and Mel go home alone," Kane ordered with determination in her eyes.

"And where does Remus fit in into your perfect plan Kane? He came here to assist me after all." She looked at the man and was about to answer when Madame Sumner beat her to it.

"Remus can stay with me. We can go through all those old memories of school, so what do you say?"

"I would be delighted Sophie."

"How is that old player I remember? Padfoot you called him?"

"You're not that old Soph, just two years older than me and as far as Sirius's concerned…his Last Will and Testament will be read two weeks from tomorrow," a thick silence followed those words until Raven scooped up Mel into his arms and swung her around in the room.

The one sided dance followed the music that was Melona's laughter as she hugged her prince charming. Nina looked with dreaming eyes on the pair. If only she could have a fairy tale love just as her friend. It was truly beautiful to see Mel's big black skirts flow around them as he finally sat her feet down but continued to spin around with her. The radiant happiness in their eyes made them both shine. She caught something in the corner of her eye and turned to see Kane filming and how both Julie and Jake had started to dance around as well. She smiled again and started to dance around by herself.

Suddenly arms closed around her and she surprised looked up into Kane's eyes. She was too surprised and happy to be pulled into a dance that she never noticed that Zach had returned from the bathroom and had taken over the job as camera-man. Even now Madame Sumner and the man named Remus had joined in. it was truly a happy occasion.

---

Raven stood in the shower and let the hot water relax his tense muscles. It had been a long day but on the plus side they wouldn't have to encounter Mary Ann again. He was deep into his thoughts when suddenly a couple of lovely hands started to massage his back.

"You're tense Darling," Mel's voice said from behind him and he groaned at those skillful hands that were working on his lower back by now. Suddenly he let out a growl and with his inhuman reflexes had her up against the wall.

"Mel, it's not nice to sneak up on people in the shower you know," he said calmly as he held her hands above her head. She didn't seem to mind though as she had one special look in her eyes.

"You don't seem to mind… especially when you sneak in as I bathe," she said and that look was so making him go crazy.

"Well you are rather lovely as you bathe my dear," he said and lowered his head closer to hers. He was almost sure she stopped breathing for a second.

"What are you gonna do then?" she asked breathlessly and he gave her what he felt was a secret smile.

"What one is supposed to do in the shower my dear," and as he watched how emotions crossed her face Raven stretched after the shower gel and slowly started to wash her flat stomach. A satisfied smirk spread over his face when a moan escaped her lips.

"Liked that huh?" he asked teasingly and arched when her hand came down to lightly rub his nipple.

"Only as much as you just did Honey," she answered back with a smile. When had they both become such teases? They continued in the same teasing spirit as long as they were in the shower and when they finally left they crawled into bed dressed in barely nothing.

---

Harry had a small silly smile on his face as he entered the studio were they would have the photo shoot that Friday morning and looked around. It was a normal Muggle studio. He had no problem with that.

"Your first match next week," Viktor said at his side and he looked up at the slightly older young man.

"Yep but only if I win our 'Catch the Snitch' game," he said back with a smile and saw how Viktor chuckled.

"There is always that, yes," he replied softly. Harry gave him a smile before they started. They were supposed to do it only dressed in jeans and help cover up the girl's chest area. Then after that, they were supposed to do single photo shots. They were finished by noon so the team decided to go out and eat. They ended up in one of the more normal hamburger bars on the muggle side of town.

"So how's it going with your girl Harry?" Ai asked as she drank from her soda, her big black eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Yeah how is our dear Mel?" Risa asked and leaned forwards him at his side. He chuckled at their playfulness.

"She's fine and so are the kids. I'm thinking of taking them to the game next Friday actually," he said and stole a hamburger from Linda's plate. She called out "hey!" too late to save if from him. He laughed but stopped when she stole his French fries.

"Eye for an eye," she said casually and took a bite while she smirked.

"And tooth for a tooth," he said and took her soda. That started the big food theft between them. Everyone started to take each other's food, with laughter all around. Some time later Harry caught sight of a clock and froze.

"I gotta go, Karaoke in 15 minutes… Hey guys do you listen at HN anything?" He said as he started to gather his things. "Stupid time difference."

"Well yeah, we kinda have to since you work there silly," Risa said and Ai laid her head to the side.

"Why?" Viktor asked and reached to remove some salad from his hair.

"There might be good news at Monday," he said with a nervous smile

"Why not tomorrow?" asked Amun and his dark eyes looked a little surprised and interested in the answer.

"We have a big music competition this weekend so I won't be in the studio… Gina may be on place now that I think about it… Anyhow I gotta go. C'ye guys!" he said and started to run.

"She said what you hope Rae!" he heard Ichigo's voice from behind him and a wide smile spread over his face.

---

Melona slowly walked the stairs from their room in Cortez slightly nervous. Raven had said he would be there and that he had a surprise but she could for no idea see him anywhere. When she had finished dressing, she had taken a cab over to the school to see if he was there. No. She had decided to change the black corset she had worn into a lovely deep blue one covered in black lace. Her long skirts flowed behind her as she slowly walked down the stairs. It was five minutes left and students were still arriving from their summer locations just for this event. Some called out hello to her while some just waved.

Nina's cheerleading team was some of the few who ran up to her and started to talk and hug and everything. But only a minute later she saw him and it was like the world around her faded away. He stood at the end of the stairs and looked up at her like she was an angel or something alike. The cheerleaders around her noticed the change in her and parted so she could walk down the stairs without moving around them. This time she walked faster. Well no she almost ran down the stairs and on the last step, she almost fell down over her own skirts. Those who saw this held their breaths, she was the schools sweetheart after all, and before anyone else had moved she landed in Raven's strong arms. She looked up into his lovely face and saw only love and relief there. With a wide smile she reached her face up and kissed him.

Catcalls and applause broke out around them long before they finished. When they did, Raven offered her his arm and she took it so she could be lead into the hall. She saw both Julie and Jake sitting with the others and Remus sitting at their usual table, close to the stage. It sometimes almost seemed reserved for them (could it be because they did sing a lot or what?) so they all moved a little to the side when they came.

"Daddy! You made it!" Julie screamed and ran around the table to hug them. Melona hugged the small blonde girl tightly and felt a stab of sorrow within. This wasn't really her child. She was Raven's and if Raven left her… She really had started to depend on him. She smiled down at the small girl who now sat in her lap and flipped through a skating magazine to show her a dress she had seen. Jake and Raven were talking about a spell in one of the books Raven had stolen a few days ago. She leaned back into the couch and started to talk to Julie about the dress and the program for her figure skating competition next weekend.

"Boys and girls give it up for the lovely, stunning and absolutely beautiful Mel" Owen called out in the microphone and the sound reached every part in the room. A giddy feeling spread in her body as she slowly mad her way up the stage.

"Michelle Branch, everywhere please," she said and felt a bright feeling overtake her.

Raven looked up and smiled brightly at his girlfriend. He could feel it burn in his pocket

"Zach you have the camera ready?" he asked the boy next to him who gave him a strange look.

"Well yeah, I'm using it now as you can see," Zach answered and nodded to the camera that captured Mel's fabulous show.

"Good!" Then he rose up and sneaked over to Mike (the sound, lyrics and light guy) and told him to start _Miss Blue_ as soon as Mel's song ended. He also took a microphone and waited in the middle of the room. As when her music ended she didn't have time to move away. His music started and some of the lights found him as he started.

Sweet is the smile that paints your lips

Happy are those jeans to be shaping your hips, it's true

I'm stuck on you

Lucky is the shirt that covers your chest

You wouldn't have the ego to discover the rest of you

I'm stuck on you, yeah yeah

(He started to walk lowly to her between the tables, his eyes never left hers and she stood still there on the stage waiting for him.)

Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss Blue

Sweet miss Blue

I'm begging you

(At the last part about him not being able to wait he jumped up on the stage and at "I'm begging you" he fell onto his knees, like he was begging her)

Rich is the head that shapes your face

And I would do whatever to get on your case, it's true

I'm stuck on you

I'm jealous of them heals that carry your feet

Oh if only they came walking right up to me, it's true

Oh I'm stuck on you

Sweet miss blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss blue

Sweet miss blue

I'm begging

I'm beggin' you

Yeah yeah

Sweet miss blue (How do you do)

Sorry I know it's late, why

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)

Sorry I know it's late

Sorry but I can't wait

Are you lying

Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)

Sorry but I can't wait

Without you I'm dying

Sweet miss Blue

Sweet miss Blue

I'm begging you

Now that the song was finished he got up on one knee and stretched into his pocket and took up the small box.

"Melona, It's true I'll die without you. Will you do me the honor to marry me?" he asked her and opened the box. He could see the shock in her face and then the happiness.

"Yes, of course I will," she said and threw her arms around his neck. Neither one of them really noticed that when she threw herself onto him they both fell backwards. The room was quiet for some seconds then it exploded into screams and catcalls and applause. They both slowly sat up and he picked up the small ring to set it onto her third finger. It was silver and a deep blue sapphire was in the middle, shaped like a cat pupil and on both sides was one smaller sapphire in the same deep color.

"It's beautiful Ray," Mel whispered as they stood up and he just smiled.

"Nothing but the best for my lady," he whispered before they were attacked by their friends and family.

"Congrats!" Nina called out and hugged them both so hard they almost choked. Then Kane gave them a one armed hug. Remus smiled brightly before he hugged them both hard. Zach was still filming it all with a big bright smile. But Raven noticed that Julie and Jake were still at the table, Jake with his arm around Julie. Carefully he walked over to them.

"Does this mean Daddy doesn't want to be our dad anymore?" he heard Julie ask in a small sad voice.

"I don't know Julie but it will be ok. I promise," Jake said and hugged his sister tighter.

"But I want Daddy to be out daddy! I don't wanna live on the street again!" Julie cried and Raven couldn't stand it anymore. He scoped them both up in his arms and sat down. Julie immediately clung to him and started to cry harder while Jake just leaned against him while he hugged them closer.

"Jake, Julie this has nothing to do with me not wanting to be your dad. I love you and will never leave you on the streets. But I also love Mel, you know that right?" he asked them and they nodded.

"Now, if anything should happen to me you can stay with Mel, I don't want you to be left with horrible people like I was. Do you understand this? I love you and you're mine no matter what," he promised them and smiled at Mel when she came to sit next to him. She pulled Jake into her lap and started to pet his hair.

"I love you too, I would never let anything happen to you," she promised them to and Julie had by now stopped crying.

"Wow that was HUGE! Congrats Mel, you deserve it. Now why don't Nina sing us a song…" Owen went on and they all relaxed around the table. Remus talked about his parent's engagement and wedding, Julie and Jake stayed in their laps the whole night. Zach filmed every thing while Nina talked/sketched wedding dresses like possessed. All the night people came over to congratulate them. When the clock struck 10 Kane flew up and started to push them all to their room.

"We have a big day tomorrow night! I want you rested and fresh and I won't let you sleep at the hotel. Sam and Dom are spending the night to so we start practicing early tomorrow…"

---

Raven and the others had just left the school when he caught something at the end of his eye.

"Remus, is that who I think it is?" he asked and nodded with his head towards the lady in question. He saw how Remus sniffed the air and nodded.

"I'll take care of it, get into the car," he said and took off. After three minutes everyone was in the car and he started to walk over to her.

"So what are you doing here Tonks?" he asked her and casually looked around. The auror jumped and stared at him.

"How do you know my name? And I'm here for a concert if you must know," she answered before she turned back to her map.

"Um hum, come on Tonks, How did Dumbles find me?" he asked her and now turned to stare at the pink haired which critically. He saw how she straightened up and turned to study him.

"Harry?" she asked stunned. He hadn't changed that much had he?

"Let's go, I have somewhere to be," he said simply after a glance at his watch and before she answered he walked over to the car and got in.

"What took so long Raven?" Kane asked and with a smile he noticed she had her arm around Nina.

"Raven? As in Raven Twist?" Tonks surprised voice asked as she climbed into the car. They all turned to stare at her surprised.

"Everyone, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks, this is Kane, Nina, Zach, Dom, Sam; you know Remus, my lovely twins Jake and Julie and my fiancée Melona," Raven said and sat down next to the last. Remus stretched forwards and pulled Tonks inside while Dom closed the door. Finally they were on their way.

"Harry? You're Raven Twist?" He threw Remus a begging glance to deal with the pink haired woman when Nina took over.

"Trying to look young by being pink? Doesn't work, change it," Nina said and he was surprised to see a glare on her face. Maybe it was because pink sort of was her color?

"Do not! The only reason why I'm changing is because I hate to double," Tonks said back defensively as her hair took a blue tone.

"Mel's blue, Rae's going purple in a minute and… well yellow would look lovely on you," Nina said dismissively.

"Nina! Play nice," he growled a little at her and she looked at him before she backed down.

Tonks stared around in the car after Harry had ordered the girl of her case. It was pretty clear that he had somehow ended up with something alike a leader role. She did change her hair yellow and changed it so it was short and spiky around a thinner face.

"You have been here all this time?" she asked and tried to understand it. All the articles were true! He was so changed! His hair was half long and spiky while he wore no glasses. He also had leather pants and a tank top and a lot of metal around his hips, arms and neck. How strange it was to see the sweet boy from last year looking like this.

"Yup, how long do you have to take me back?" he asked and pulled the blonde girl next to him tighter to his side.

"I only came for the concert I'm going to tonight. I didn't know you were here!" she exclaimed and saw how everybody suddenly relaxed.

"You're not trying to take him back?" the blonde girl, the _fiancée_, asked and she thought she could see relief heavy in her eyes.

"No…"

"Good 'cuz we wouldn't let you take our treasure away!" The girl with blue and green dreads in her hair hissed and Tonks got the sudden image of an angry cat when she heard it.

"But are you safe here?" she couldn't help but ask. It was quiet before everyone started to laugh.

"You'll soon see how safe I am here Tonks. Oh and please tell me, how's it going back home?" he asked and gave a bright smile to the male twin.

"You mean except for the wild goose chase after you? Well you almost gave Molly a heart attack after the Quidditch move you did and they are a bit annoyed you didn't wait while you were in Diagon Alley but otherwise…" the car almost shook with laughter and it felt oddly good for her to see him smile. Had she ever seen him smile before? Suddenly the car stopped and everyone climbed out. When they had entered the street she saw that they were in front one of the best hair saloons in the world.

---

Raven just sat in the chair while Nina explained to the hair dresser how she wanted his hair. A few chairs away some other hair dressers flocked around Mel, amazed by her beautiful hair. Another one tried to talk him into letting him do some adjustments to Julie's hair.

"I would only cut it an inch and give her a lovely purple highlight at the side of her face, she would look adorable," the obvious very gay guy said and looked almost offended that he didn't say yes right away.

"Do you want to, Julie?" he finally asked as his hair dresser started to fix his hair.

"Yes please," came the answer.

"Fine fine," the said and gave an inner smirk, he could always change it back with magic if it looked horrible.

After almost three hours in the hair salon, they exited and Raven felt strangely ridiculous and great at the same time. They had fixed his hair, done his nails (unbelievable!!!), did some makeup, and then made sure their clothes looked great. But the most interesting part had been when he hadn't been made to pay everything but Nina had just called a number and it was taken care of.

"You sure know how to pick them," Tonks whispered as they made their way back to the car.

"What?" he whispered back.

"You're friends with Nikona Smith, The wealthiest heiress in the world since her father owns very good companies. Kennedy Mitchell, her parents are high in politics here, really high. Zachary Evan, no one really knows where their money come from but they have it." Tonks whispered and he threw her a strange look.

"Well it's not like it matters, they're my friends and that's all that matters to me," and then they were off.

---

They all stood behind the big scene and waited. Kane stood still and with the drum sticks in her hand she began to beat to a track only she understood. Sam quoted all the chords from an AC/DC song from the top of his head and Dom just sat there and stared out in space.

"Are we ready guys?" he asked to end the silence. They all looked up.

"Course we are, are you ok man?" Sam asked and got up to lay an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm fine I guess… so wait a minute, how is this done again?" he asked since his mind just had gone completely empty.

"We go out there, do one song and if the judges say we rock we get to sing another one then if there still are groups who think they are better than us we do the third and blow them away," Sam said happily and gave a big smile.

"Right," he said and smiled. Then the host named Lorne (who apparently was Owen's big brother) started to talk again.

"Thank you Orange Grapes for that lovely number, now I'm like to present The Disasters!" he called out and they all nodded before they ran off to their places.

"Err…I'm actually not sure where they are but… wait, here comes the drummer, are you the only one?" Lorne asked and Raven who now sat at the small form on the wall at the opposite side of the stage smiled when she shock her head. Then calmly she walked over to her drums, sat down and moved her fluffy knee long skirt out off the way while she relaxed. It was completely quiet in the big hall since no one knew what was going on. He saw the gang stand close to the stage and look around after them when Sam and Dom suddenly started and then Kane started too. The lights found Sam where he stood behind the bar. Then they found Dom where he sat on one of the iron pole for the lights.

They had decided to go with _No More Mr. Nice Guy_, in true Alice Cooper style and when he finally got to start singing it took them a little while longer to find him where he sat on the wall. But when they did it stayed on him since he hadn't much space to move on. Sam it looked like had decided to climb up on the bar desk and were flirting with the girls. Dom had gone and done something incredibly stupid and cool at the same time. He had swung around so he hung on the pole with his knees only so he was upside down. But he never stopped playing and the high hat he wore didn't fall off to everyone's surprise.

Raven had a hard seeing anything thanks to the bright light but he thought he could see Kane standing up and playing the drums instead of sitting as she had started. It ended too soon as usual but it was with a big smile that he stood up and bowed to the crazy audience. They hadn't exactly lowered the standard of the show. He guesses he'd never really know how he got away from there and behind the scene but that's where he found himself 20 minutes later. Then Mel threw herself around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"That was awesome Dad," Jake said and gave two thumbs up.

"Excellent show Mr. Twist," The familiar voice of Kupa said and the Gobblin shook his hand.

"Goodness is he an all around star or what?!" exclaimed a voice from behind them and when the group turned around and saw another big group.

"Guys! You could have said you would come!" Raven exclaimed when Linda, Ai and Risa hugged him. The other dragons just stood and smiled at him.

"That would have ruined the surprise silly, You must be Melona. Lemme see the ring darling," Risa said and turned to his future wife. He relaxed noticeably when his friends and team members were social enough to the other group. Julie seemed to be kidnapped by the girls while Jake stood calmly and talked to Thaigo.

"Hey! Rey! Listen up!" Kane suddenly called out and everyone quieted down remarkably so they all could listen. The host Lorne was talking again.

"The clock is already 10.30 and we have listened to all the 11 bands! The judges have now decided to listen to 5 of the bands in a new song. We ask the bands that are called to enter the scene. The first band is… The Bandanas!" the audience cheered when the first band that played ran up on the stage. Raven barely noticed when the Dragons and the gang went to watch in the audience instead of behind the scene.

"The next band is… The Flaming Flowers! The Dancing Dragons! The Disasters, and the Ashes!" All the bands ran onto the stage and it may have been his imagination but when they were called he thought they had cheered louder then for the others.

"Ok everybody! You have done great and the judges would now like to hear another song. So, first out is the Ashes," when they made their way back behind the scene he caught Mel's eye and threw her a kiss. Around her the audience went crazy but she gave a small smile at him and he knew she knew it was for her. Kane walked straight in her back as she lead them back into a small room and pointed at a few bags.

"Change into the clothes in bag number 2…got it?" she said and without waiting for an answer she turned to her bag and started to undress.

The boys just threw each other an amused look before doing as told. When they, 3 minutes later turned around, Kane was taking her dreads out of her hair and was dressed in a flowing red dress that looked really nice on her. Sam had a red button-up dress shirt and an black tie open around his neck while Dom had a simple black shirt that was supposed to be tied together at the top but wasn't. Raven had an emerald dress shirt in silk and a black vest over it. The shirt looked a bit old fashioned and they all looked stunning.

"30 seconds to the Dancing Dragons" a metallic voice said in the speakers and they turned back to the mirror.

"Rey! When you sing, pull Mel on stage," Kane ordered as she started to put on red lipstick.

"Sam, run with the USB to the tech-guy… I said run," Sam ran away as quickly as he could. They could hear how the band before them sand and Dom swore.

"They are good" he whispered and flipped on the TV. There they saw how the band that played used the stage.

"But they stink on performances… Dom, run and get a head worn microphone. Rey, you are going to have to sing and dance at the same time. Think you can do that? Mel was dressed nice enough…" Raven wondered silently if Kane had been too much with Nina these last days since she had the whole scheming and planning thing down. Both Sam and Dom arrived when the annoying mechanic voice called out that they had 30 seconds to get ready.

"And now, please welcome our extreme team…. The Disasters! Lorne called out and it sounded like he almost was worried what they would do. The first one to enter the scene this time was Sam who thanks to his flirting last time had a group of fans screaming when he entered. Then Kane walked in and the dress did blow behind her and still showed her long nice legs until she sat down behind her drums. Dom walked in with a rare smile and then Raven entered. They had already started to play (a few had turned to see if he sat at the form again) and when he entered the stage he saw Mel leaning against the side of the scene.

Casually he walked over and gave her his most charming smile before he pulled her on stage and started to swing her around in one of their dances. Kane had been right. Mel had once again dressed perfectly without even knowing it in one of her flowing skirts and the same corset as the night before. At the right place he started to sing without looking away from her beautiful face. _The Reason Why_ by the Click Five had been the perfect song to do and dance to he had to admit.

When there was a slight pause in the lyrics and they did a spin he caught sight of one of the huge screens at the wall. There were pictures from this summer….he and Mel dancing (like they were now); he and Mel playing tag; he and Mel shopping. It was so shocking that he almost missed his cue when to start again. But he was lucky Mel could sneak in a kick at his shin in time but to be safe again he allowed her to spin around by herself with only his hand over her head. When the song ended the cheers almost lifted the roof. With a small bow he returned her to the crowd who almost seemed to swallow her this time. It was a relief to see Jake and Julie on Viktor's and Thaigo's shoulders.

"That was great!" Sam called as soon as they were off the stage and then they waited nervously as the other bands played. They were not as good as the others had been but good enough. Yet again Lorne called out that the judges wanted to see more bands.

"The Dancing Dragons, the Flaming Flowers, and the Disasters!" The two first bands jumped out and screamed in happiness while they just walked out and bowed deep this time. Yep, they stood out.

"What lovely group of young humans we have here don't you think people?" Lorne called out while the crowd cheered.

"All right all right, first out is Flaming Flowers then the Dancing Dragons and last the Disasters," they all calmly walked off the scene and as soon as they were no longer visible from the crowd they ran to their loge. Nina and Mel were already there and as soon as Kane was in the room they started to plait their hair in blood red and black dreads.

"Bag three boys," she called out as she tried to change into her cloths while the other girls went crazy on her hair. Raven stared at the cloths for almost a minute before Kane noticed and screamed at him. They wanted him to wear this? Great. It was almost impossible to crawl into the skin tight leather pants and then to figure out that the tank top had no back.

"Kane…" he was about to ask when…

"Shut up! Put it on and don't complain!!" She screamed as Mel now ripped the clothes off the poor girl and started to pull others on. It looked annoying since it seamed to be a lot of fishnet over fishnet over fishnet and then the clothes. Glad he wasn't a girl he started to pull on his boots. A glance at the TV told him that the Dancing Dragons were half way through their show. Just when the voice told them to get ready the girls moved away and Kane was ready. She had as said 3 layers of fishnet (one red and two black) all over her body, one knee high boot up, one done low one. She then had one of the biggest, fluffiest red tulle skirts he had ever seen together with a short red tank top over a black one.

"Looking great Kane," Sam said before she grabbed him and Dom by the shirts and pulled them to the scene. Raven gave them a terrified look before he kissed Mel's cheek and ran after them. They had fixed up the stage perfectly so the drum set stood on a piece of the scenery that it was able to spin around slowly. They entered the stage with Kane pulling them and throwing Sam the guitar. Under her glare he started to play the intro to _Girl All the Bad Guys Want_ by Bowling for Soup and after a glare at Dom they both starts to play at the same time.

Then slowly Raven starts to walk onto the stage while he dragged the tripod after him. This time he walked around as he sung, he jumps and danced but he guessed most of the looks were on Kane as she stands and play the drums as they were spinning. Then when it ended the crowd was quiet before they started to scream. They all turned slightly to look at Kane who snapped her head to the side so the dreads that had fallen in her face flew away. She looked like a true bitch at that moment. Then Lorne called out the other bands and they all stood in line, awaiting the judge's answer.


	10. 10: Twins

OK not my best work but you'll hvae it anyway XDXD Hope you have a nice time

Love// Lamila

---

The air was electrifying and full of every emotion known to man kind. It was completely quiet in the big hall. At his side Dom was drumming the beat to some song on his leg with his hand, Sam was swaying back and forth as he bit his lip and Kane was… well she was drumming the same beat as Dom was with her drumming sticks. On Sam who didn't seem to notice his back being hit upon repeatidly.

What was taking the judges so long anyway? Ah, the horrible yellow envelope finally came from the other side of the room. With a sigh he absentmindedly started to stomp his feet slightly in the same beat as Dom and Kane made. Next to him Sam started humming on "We will, we will rock you."

A small smile spread over Kane's face and it took a moment for him to realize that it was the song the beat was from. He started humming too, along with Sam who he had thrown his arm around. Then to both of their surprise Dom started humming too. They continued all the time it took for the envelope to come forewords. When it finally did they broke into slightly hysteric giggles because of the nerves. Lorne seemed to be thinking something deep before he gave up on it and moved the show along.

"All righty then, now _that's_ over, let's see who won this thing," Lorne said with a charming smile to the crowd (and Tonks) as he opened the envelope. Agonizingly slow he pulled the note out and read. Everyone held their breaths.

"All right third runner up… the Dancing Dragons!" Lorne called out and there was a polite cheer from the audience as the lead singer started crying and ran out from the stage. Everyone in the Disasters leaned out slowly so they could follow her with their eyes until she was out of sight.

"Strange girl," Kane said low enough so only her own band could hear her.

"Just 'cause you don't wanna do a loser," Dom said back and earned a slap over the back off his head from Sam.

"She's with Nina now idiot! True love is the most magical thing on earth!"

"Except for maybe, I don't know… REAL magic?" Dom hissed back and Sam shrugged.

"Nah that's a close runner up."

"In second place… with an amazing ear for music and tact we have… the Flaming Flowers!" Lorne called out and this time the cheers were enough to make people inside go deaf. Not only because the Flaming Flowers where seconds but also that meant the Disasters had won. They had won!! Raven cheered too and grabbed Sam around the upper arms so they could jump around like little happy girls.

"And now first place… with the credit that they were in a category of their own… the Disasters! The Disasters are going to the London final in five weeks!" Lorne screamed and the crowd exploded again. Raven couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. Finally he had earned something on his own… without any outside help. With another cheer of joy they walked off the stage after taking a deep bow. There would sooo be an after party later at the school.

---

The order meeting was just about to start when both Remus and Tonks stumbled inside holding the other for support as they giggled like little girls.

"Remus! Where have you been? And Tonks…" Molly exclaimed and pushed them into chairs since they barely could do it themselves.

"Oh I've needed to check up on some things…" Remus answered fleetingly and chuckled again when Tonks whispered something in his ear.

"What has happened to you two?" Molly exclaimed again and they both looked up at her in shock.

"You know Remy we might be a little tipsy… We had quite a lot with that fun game Dom knew…" Tonks giggled out and Remus nodded.

"That was one hell of a after party! I haven't seen so much going on since James and Sirius did that Halloween thing…"

"Oh oh! I remember that!" Tonks and Remus giggled helplessly again.

"Remus! Nymphandora! How much did you drink yesterday to not have slept it off yet?!" Dumbledore called with authority clear in his voice. They were quiet for a moment until they giggled again.

"We haven't slept! We just came from the party! It'll probably still be going on after the meeting too…" Tonks said happily before she gave Remus a big kiss on the cheek. On his own accord Snape handed them each a sobering potion which they both took after being glared at.

"Now that all are present mind and body we can start this meeting. Severus, you had heard something from Voldemort?"

"He has an idea for making Potter coming out from his hiding place. It concerns hurting those he cares about," Remus and Tonks both slammed their hands over their mouths. It might look like it was because off the plan. Really it was because they knew everyone Harry really really cared about now was his family. Which no one in England believed in apparently?

"We'll have to make plans around who is young Harry's friends," Dumbledore said and around the room people nodded. Remus on the other hand narrowed his eyes.

"Harry probably won't…" he was interrupted by Madame Pince coming in with a bunch of books in her arms.

"Headmaster! Someone is stealing my books!!" she exclaimed with a hint of panic and hysteria in her voice.

"What?!" many persons in the room exclaimed loudly and looked up at her.

"Yes! These books disappeared last week and reappeared this morning together with a list of now missing books!" The old lady slammed the list down at the table and with careful fingers lifted the list to read.

"Oh my… these are powerful books. There are only a few wizards in the world that can use the things in these books…" Dumbledore whispered and Minerva turned to look at him.

"And why is that Albus?" She asked clearly annoyed at the fact that the old man thought so little of all the witches in the world.

"Because of the raw magical power and the sheer will power that's needed. Only a handful in the world had those qualifications. But only three persons would know of these books being in the library…" it became more and more obvious that Dumbledore was in some kind of shock. Everyone was staring at him. The more they heard the more they feared the outcome.

"Harry wouldn't… can't have stolen them… but he couldn't… he shouldn't be able to…"

"Who Albus?!" Minerva exclaimed angrily and he looked up in shock again.

"Voldemort," Everyone stared at him for a long moment.

"We don't really know it is _him _who's steeling the books. And I don't believe he'd give them back like this if it was the Dark Lord," Arthur said and a few nodded carefully.

"I'm afraid we'll have to make this out top priority" Dumbledore said gravely and a few heads snapped up at that.

"Albus! What about Harry?!" Molly exclaimed again. It was Mad eye who answered her.

"The boy has managed to stay hidden for three weeks already! That's more then most aurors with the Dark Lord and us after them! He'll be fine."

---

Raven sat comfortably in the studio at HN and chatted on the home page as one of the latest hit songs played over the web. Gina was still sitting opposite of him and was about to go home in about half an hour.

"So how did the weekend transpire Sugar? Anybody win something?" Gina said with a wink and he smiled. She was fishing after the competition details. He would give her something else.

"Actually I won the hand of my one true love. Mel has given me the honor to become my wife," he said and the look of pure shock on Gina's face was amusing. Then the phone lines, email, and chat line went crazy.

Suddenly Gina jumped up and was hugging him tightly to the fake breasts at her chest (she really was a man if you remember) as she screamed;

"Congrats!! Oh my I'm soooo happy. That girl is so darn lucky… I'd better be on that wedding list," the red head called out happily.

"We'll get to that I'm sure… now let's see what people want huh?" He smiled his normal happy smile (which he had no idea practically melted all the poor persons in the same room) and started to answer the phone.

---

He casually walked up to the desk and waited for the annoying boy behind it to look up. After a long moment the boy did.

"Hello Sir. How can I help you?" the boy asked and he sneered for a moment before he answered.

"Which room is Melona Malfoy in?" he asked rather harshly. It had been an annoying day from start to finish. Not only did he have jet lag but she hadn't been at the school. It had taken him forever to get someone to tell him where she was. Why was she at a hotel anyway? The school had dorms and he had seen them first hand just a moment ago. The boy was looking in the machine thing in front off him before he looked up.

"There isn't anyone checked in with that name Sir. Are you sure you're at the right hotel?" His eyes narrowed down at the muggle who flinched back. Another muggle, a girl this time came up next to the boy.

"Who are you looking for Sir?" she asked with a pleasant smile and he sighed loudly."Melona Malfoy" he repeated.

"I have checked Sasha. There's no one with that name checked in," the boy said and the girl smiled at him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Melona Malfoy is Mr. Twist's fiancé, Ben." A look of understanding came over him as the girl smiled brightly at him again.

"I'd be happy to take you there Sir." she said and he gave a curt nod. Dealing with Potter wasn't even this annoying and hard. It took a while before he realized that he stood, alone, in font of the door. With a sudden nervous feeing he raised his hand and knocked.

"Nina? Why are you knocking…" When the door opened and she caught his face Melona stoped speaking.

"Hello Sis" Draco Malfoy said.

---

Mel stared at the face of the twin brother she hadn't seen since she was four years old.

"Draco… What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise and moved away so he could come inside. He did without taking his eyes off her just like she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I came to visit you of course. I always wanted to visit you but Dad…" Draco's voice faded off and she finished it for him.

"Father wouldn't let you. Why try and fix what's broken?" she asked, not expecting an answer. She had never gotten an answer. So she tossed some of her blonde hair over her shoulder and moved into the living room to get a hairbrush from the table.

"You're my twin Mel! I wanted to be with you no matter what he made you think off me. I love you; you're a part of me as I'm a part off you!" Draco exclaimed behind her and she was suddenly glad that Jake and Julie never would be sent apart by their dad. Her Harry would never do something as horrible and unforgivable. The silence swept around in the room for a moment as she brushed out her sapphire blue tips.

"I like what you did with your hair" Draco said from behind her and surprised she turned around so her hair twirled around her.

"Thanks. You should let yours down every once in a while. It looks better," she said and smiled softly. Oh gosh she wished that Raven was here. Just to hold her safe in his arms. As if he'd known that she needed him her cell phone rang. With a slight jump she rushed over and answered.

---

"Hi Darling… No I'm fine, yeah… My brother surprised me… oh no why don't you and the twins go to Disneyland, it's the happiest place on earth… I promise… Love you too Baby." Draco didn't know if he were supposed to be jealous or happy for his sister.

"I heard you've gotten engaged," he said instead as she hung up and looked over at him again.

"Yes. Raven is truly a miracle," Melona said and a far off smile took over her face. Then she suddenly looked up and walked over to him and suddenly hugged him close.

"I've missed you Brother. I've missed you so damn much!" He was sure he could feel tears escape her eyes and fall onto his neck. He didn't care. All he cared about was hugging his baby sister close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. But Dad's…"

"…In prison I know. I heard from a… reliable source," Mel said and slowly pulled away from him.

"What do you say we go out and have lunch? I'll just have to get ready. I just rolled out of bed," Mel explained as she swirled around and into a dark room. She left the door slightly ajar so he could still her and watched as she threw things around to find what she wanted.

"Just got out of bed? It's almost three in the afternoon!" he exclaimed a little stunned that his sister had slept so long.

"Yeah, the band won a competition this weekend and the after party was rather rough. We didn't go to bed until five in the afternoon yesterday." She answered happily and surprised him by opening the door and twirling past him. She looked more stunning than any young woman he had ever seen in a corset that shaped her even more like a hour glass and the big fluffy skirt that made it look like she floated by. Truly it looked like she was going to a ball, not lunch. She laughed a little at his look and as she flew past him she took a moment to stop and close his mouth for him with her finger.

"Flies, big brother… flies," and with that she was off into the huge bathroom where she started to twist her hair up and keep it in place with weird little pins full off sparkling stones. Draco was enchanted by the creation she created in her hair.

"Are we going to a ball or something?" he asked breathlessly and she looked up at him surprised.

"No, of course not, We're just going down to the restaurant downstairs. You really think I'd wear _this_ to a ball?" She asked and the tone she used at the word "this" made it sound like she was wearing a bag instead of the most stunning creation of lace, tulle, silk, glass beads and diamonds. After an additional 10 minutes she opened the door and allowed him to lead her down to the dinner.

---

Mel sat at her chair and looked her brother up and down. He looked good in a pale blue/gray suit and hid hair gently combed back.

"So do you have a girlfriend, brother?" she asked and took a sip from the drink the waiter had gotten her. Draco looked surprised a moment before he chock his head.

"No, there's no one at Hogwarts that I have found," he said and gave her that smile he always had had reserved for her.

"What about that rivalty between you and Harry Potter? I've heard about that. Couldn't that work out somehow?" she asked jokingly but on some level serious. No one would stand between her and her future husband, not even that stupid, but hair-thin, line between love and hate.

"Oh God no! Don't say such disturbing things Mel!" her brother exclaimed and somehow that calmed her.

"Just checking. Now Nina lost a bet you see," she smiled happily and could feel herself relax.

"Is that a friend of yours?" he asked and she nodded absentmindedly.

"Why don't you come to a quidditch game with me this Friday? I'm sure it could be quite fun," he said and she smiled at his charming smile. She knew it was the one he used at school to get what he wanted. She knew because hers looked exactly the same.

"I don't know, my friends have a whole thing for Friday nights…"

"I'll get them tickets to! Please Sis, let me into your life again. I'll do anything to prove myself," Draco exclaimed and she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I'm sure I can ask Raven to get us tickets," she said more to herself than to him but Draco answered no matter.

"No, I'll get them. I'll earn my way into your life Melona, even if it so means getting…"

"Five"

"Getting five tickets to that game." He looked so cute when he was so sure off himself that she couldn't help but to smile.

"Whatever you say big brother."

---

Mel sat comfortably in a big arm chair when Raven came in and swept her up in a wonderful hard hug.

"Are you alright angel?" he asked in her ear and the warm breath made shivers go down her spine. She brought her arms up and hugged him close too.

"Of course, I'm happy Rae. You don't know how hard it is for twins to be separated." she whispered in his ear and he gently sat her down again.

"So? What's going on now?" he asked her and looked around as if he expected to see her brother there.

"Apparently he's taking me and the gang to a certain game this Friday…" she hinted and could see his eyes brighten up.

"It wouldn't be terrible hard to get a lounge or something… just so my beloved children would be out of harms way… and a few other guests of course…" Raven said thoughtfully and she giggled.

"Of course. Now where's the twins?"

"Ice cream. They don't seem to get enough of that stuff," he whispered with a smirk before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Daddy and Mel, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," two voices from the door teased them in a sing song voice which made them break apart.

"I won't be kissing _you _good night if you don't march right to bed right about… now," both of the children giggled as they walked over to their room. Julie flipped her hair over her shoulder and Jake ruffled his up at the neck.

"So like you, aren't they," Mel whispered slowly and looked up at him through thick and long eye lashes.

"I really hope you looked this beautiful when you meet your brother today," he said as he helped her up from her position in the arm chair. A slightly confused look over took her face.

"Because I _really_ want him to know just how lucky I am," he whispered in her ear again as he slowly nibbled at her earlobe.

---

Madame Pince was a rather simple woman. As long as she could be with her books (and them not being torn apart by stupid children) she was happy. But when she entered the library that Wednesday morning she found the pile of missing books on her desk. Together with another list off books that she found missing. Her scream of terror woke all the inhabitants in the castle.

---

Nina, Kane and Zach sat with their head together at Sam's mother's coffee shop with Dom and Sam. "Have you gotten the room we hired?" Nina asked Kane who nodded simply as she glared over at a guy who eyed Nina happily. The guy pulled away and looked terrified.

"The cake? The guest list? The band?" Nina asked as she read from the list she had and tapped her dazzlingly pink pencil against the table.

"It's all fixed. Have you fixed the room up yet?" Zach asked and took the list from her so he could look it over.

"Me and the squad are doing it this afternoon," Nina answered and flipped her bright pink hair over her shoulder.

"A bunch of cheerleaders? Can I come?" Sam asked and both Kane and Dom gave him a nasty look.

"Err, no. Did you get a hold of the guests or what?" Nina asked again and Sam let out a annoyed breath.

"I did, jeeeze take it easy girl. Kupa even managed to get the port keys so no late guests from merry old England," he said. Kane sent her a look that practically begged her to hit him and with a slight nod and simple satisfaction she watched her girlfriend slap Sam over the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Sam exclaimed and rubbed his head while Kane shrugged.

"Felt like it," she said simply and Zack laughed. Kane turned her black framed eyes at him and he quieted.

"No need to be cranky Kane," he muttered and Kane turned away from him.

"So everything's fixed for tomorrow? Wait! Has anyone gotten a present?" Everyone's eyes turned to her and everyone had the same look of surprise in them. After a moment of so they all exclaimed at the same time:

"Damn!!"

---

Viktor and Thaigo were walking down a busy muggle street in Los Angeles as they looked for the perfect birthday present for their latest team member.

"Who are going to be there tomorrow?" Thaigo asked softly as they looked through a window at the cloths displayed there.

"The Dragons, probably the band and his friends. Maybe a few friends from back home too." Viktor answered as he eyed a special pair of ridiculously tight pants. Even if Harry didn't enjoy them his lady certainly would…

"Will there be drinks?" Thaigo asked in the same soft dull voice that Viktor had come to recognize as simple. Thaigo still wasn't really sure if their new team mate the same way he was.

"Not anything with alcohol if he knows what's good for him," Viktor laughed at the look alcohol would bring to Back's face. And the fact that they had a game the day after wouldn't go well with their Coach either.

"Hmm. The twins will be there, yes?" Thaigo asked and Viktor could see a glint in his eyes. Yes, Thaigo adored the twins for sure.

"Does he even let them out off his sight?" he asked back and they both laughed**.**


End file.
